Shadows from the Future
by Astro Latte
Summary: Inuyasha and the group find a young boy who's looking for Kikyo, and what started out as a nice day of shard hunting ends up as an adventure that will change Inuyasha and Kagome's life forever. Completed
1. A Visit From The Undead

**Shadows from the Future**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it.

* * *

**Chapter One: A visit to the undead**

It was a cool night in the Feudal era, and everyone was in Kaede's hut after a long day of shard hunting. Kagome looked around, Shippo had fallen asleep in her lap, Sango was stroking Kilala's fur, Miroku was in the corner helping Kaede with some herbs, and Inuyasha was next to her looking as if he was asleep. Kagome sighed; they had close to ¾ of the Sacred Jewel intact, they only needed some from demons and the ones Naraku possessed. She rubbed the small Kitsune's head and turned to the Inu-hanyou that sat beside her.

"Do you ever sleep, Inuyasha?" she asked. Kagome heard a low "Feh" and rolled her eyes.

"Of course I sleep, wench. What's it to you?"

Kagome shrugged. "You always look like you're on the alert."

Inuyasha was about to answer her when his nose picked up a familiar scent. "Kikyo..." He then grabbed his Tetsusaiga and dashed out of the hut.

"And where is he going all of a sudden." Sango asked innocently.

Kagome held back tears; she knew where he went off to, to meet with Kikyo.

Inuyasha followed his nose to Kikyo until he found the undead priestess waiting for him.

"So, you've come again Inuyasha." She said in her usual monotone tone of voice. "Have you reconsidered your promise to me?"

"Kikyo," Inuyasha looked her in the eyes. "I want to live. I want to be able to defeat Naraku and avenge you. So I can't go to hell yet."

Kikyo looked over at the Inu-hanyou, "Would you come with me if Naraku was defeated?"

Inuyasha didn't answer.

"What keeps you here, Inuyasha? Why do you not want to walk me to hell like you promised me?"

He still did not answer her, and Kikyo's eye's narrowed. "It's my reincarnation, isn't it?"

"Kikyo," Inuyasha finally spoke, "Leave Kagome out of this! She has nothing to do with it!"

Kikyo turned away from him, "Then why don't you wish to join me in death?"

"I was given a second chance to live again...and I don't want to screw this one up as well."

She turned her head quickly. "So, what you're saying is when you were alive with me, life was unbearable, but with my reincarnation life is beautiful?! Is that it Inuyasha?"

"No! Kikyo, that's not what I mea-"

"Inuyasha, my time here is growing short. I cannot waste my time with foolish games. If you do not wish to die with me then why do you always come when I summon you?"

She inhaled deeply as her soul-stealers carried her away.

"NO! KIKYO WAIT!" Inuyasha yelled at the night sky, but she was already gone.

When Inuyasha returned to the hut, everyone was asleep already. He quietly walked inside and sat in the corner next to Kagome's sleeping form. He really did find her to be beautiful, inside and out, but he'd never say it out loud. He placed a claw on her forehead, "I don't ever want to lose you, Kagome." He quickly removed his claw as young girl started to stir in her sleep.

"Inu...yasha?" she asked as she awoke.

"What?"

"Where'd you go?" she whispered trying hard not to wake the pup that was sleeping on her.

"Go back to sleep, Kagome."

"Did you go to see Kikyo?"

"No."

"Then where did you go?"

"It's none of your business!"

"Then you did go to see her!"

"And what if I did?"

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

"I don't have to tell you everything I do!"

"Ugh! You're impossible!" Kagome hissed.

"You're not so easy yourself!" Inuyasha snapped back.

"Just go to bed Inuyasha!"

* * *

"It seems ye are searching for another shard. I've finished those healing herbs. Good luck." Kaede gave the herbs to Kagome.

"Thanks a lot Kaede. We should be back in a day or two."

The group set out towards the forest.

"So, Inuyasha, what happened between you and Kagome last night?" Miroku asked.

"What's it to ya, Monk?"

"It just that last night I heard you two fighting and I wanted to check to see if everything is alright."

Inuyasha just mumbled something and walked ahead of the group.

"Just ignore him, Miroku." Kagome interrupted. "He seems to only care about himself these days."

"WHAT WAS THAT, KAGOME?"Inuyasha yelled. "IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY, SAY IT TO MY FACE."

"I SAID THAT YOU HAVE BEEN A SELFISH IDIOT LATELY!" Kagome screamed to the hanyou.

"I feel a Sit coming on." said Shippo from the safety of Sango's shoulder.

Inuyasha and Kagome's fight continued.

"SHUT UP WENCH!"

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"I'LL CALL YOU WHATEVER I WANT TO!"

"UGH! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome screamed causing Inuyasha to get a face full of dirt.

"Damn...you..." he mumbled trying to overcome the spell but no such luck. Kagome didn't listen to him as she continued her walking and stepped on him as did the others.

They've been walking for about half the day and were getting ready to take a rest and have lunch when Kagome stopped.

"Kagome, do you sense a shard?" asked Sango.

"Yeah, it's about 5 yards away from here and coming towards us." Suddenly her eyes widened. "Make that 4 yards! Wow this thing is really coming at us!"

The others got ready for battle.

"Kagome! Stay back!" ordered Inuyasha with his Tetsusaiga at hand.

"Oh, now you're all concerned?" Kagome heard Inuyasha's grumble and moved back a few feet.

A loud crash was heard and a giant centipede appeared.

"Kagome, where's the location of the shard?" Inuyasha called. Kagome though.

"There's only one near his head!"

Inuyasha smirked; this was going to be easy. "ALRIGHT PEST! IT'S TIME TO DIE!"

He was about to slash the demon in half when a strong golden light appeared and beat him to it. He covered his eyes with his sleeve and wondered who could have beat him to the slay. After the light subsided, he opened his eyes, standing behind of the demons corpse and jewel shard was a figure who held and exact replica of the Tetsusaiga.

* * *

_Here's chapter one! Yes it was short, but almost all my stories are like that, so tough! If I get good reviews I'll continue. So Review and please do not flame me! This was my first Inuyasha ficcy!_


	2. A Tetsusaiga Wannabe

**Shadows from the Future**

**Chapter Two: A Tetsusaiga wannabe?**

_He watched his young wife slumber, he always have protected his mate from anything that wish to harm her, ever since he was younger. He loved her more than anyone would ever know or realize. He was indeed the luckiest guy in the world. Her brilliant blue eyes opened to see him. _

_"Hey there." she said weakly. _

_"Are you feeling any better?" he asked. "And don't lie this time." _

_"I told you a million and two times that I'm fine." _

_"You're so stubborn, you know that?" _

_"That's what I get for being with you all these years." _

_She laughed and started to cough from the strain. She quickly sat up in order to catch her breath. He then raised an eyebrow. _

_"Fine, huh?" _

_She just crossed her arms like a child and then looked back up at him. "I'm not too sick to have you sleep next to me, am I?"_

_"You'd never be to sick to stop me from doing that." _

_He then climbed into bed with his wife who immediately rested her head on his chest. _

_"I love you." she whispered before falling back to sleep. _

_He was able to protect her from all demons and evil, but the one time he wasn't there she was cursed to slowly die, and he would never be able to forgive himself for that. _

_"I love you too."_

* * *

Inuyasha was about to slash the demon in half when a strong golden light appeared and beat him to it. After the light subsided, Kagome and the others opened their eyes, standing in behind of the demons corpse and jewel shard was a figure who held and exact replica of the Tetsusaiga.

"How...is that possible?" Miroku gasped.

The figure put away his sword and ran off into the depths of the woods.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Inuyasha called as he sprinted after him into the forest.

He chased him until they reached a small clearing. The figure stopped and stared at him, he looked to be about fourteen years old, his hair was dark, but in the shadows Inuyasha wasn't able to see much more.

"Who are you?" he asked, but the boy then ran off deeper into the forest.

* * *

"Are you positive that's what you saw Kagome?" asked Sango.

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure I saw that boy wielding the Tetsusaiga!" Kagome explained.

"It's true, I saw it as well." nodded Miroku.

"But that's impossible." Sango turned to the demi-deamon. "Inuyasha, your father only had two swords made, the Tetsusaiga and the Tensaiga. Are there any swords like them?"

"Not that I know of," Inuyasha shrugged. "But I didn't know the old man at all really. So he could've made at least 20 of the thing and I wouldn't know."

"Inuyasha, be realistic." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Your father probably only made one Tetsusaiga...but I'm sure I saw that boy use it."

Sango sighed. "Well whoever that boy was, he saved us the effort of killing the demon and he let us have the shard."

Shippo then came over with Kilala, "Kagome, can we eat now? Please?"

Kagome giggled. "Okay Shippo."

Kagome and Sango then went off to prepare the meal; little did they know that they were being watched.

* * *

Kagome yawned as she followed her comrades. "I was up half the night studying for that stupid test next week."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Why don't you just stay and live here? We'd be able to find the shards a lot faster without you having to go back and forth all the time."

"So, I am no more than a shard detector for you, eh?"

"Nah, you're more than that to me, Kagome."

Kagome blushed at this. "Then what am I?"

Inuyasha faced her. "You're my pain in the neck."

Everyone was taken back by this.

"He's gonna get a hundred "Sits" for that." said Shippo as the others nodded.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome cried causing the demi-demon to hit the ground.

"UGH!" Inuyasha growled as Kagome stepped on his back.

"You deserved every one of those "Sits", Inuyasha." Miroku commented to the dog demon in the ground.

"Oh shut up, Miroku!"

* * *

Kagome looked at Inuyasha; he still had dirt on his face from his earlier Sittings.

"I think I feel another jewel shard nearby." she said.

"Good, that'd make two shards in two days." Inuyasha said.

There was then a slapping noise from in front of them.

"PERVERT!" Sango screamed.

"Lady Sango, I was just whipping a bug from your beautiful dress." Miroku explained innocently with a red hand-imprint on the side of his face.

"I'm sure."

"What's that smell?" Shippo said sniffing the air.

Inuyasha smelled it too, "It doesn't smell quite like demon, but not human either."

They continued to smell the air. "It's close."

Inuyasha turned to Shippo, "Hey, make yourself useful for once and see what it is. I think it's coming from left, right over those trees."

"O-okay..."

He then transformed into the little pink balloon and flew away slowly.

"Inuyasha, remember that shard I sensed before, It just got closer and it's coming from where you just sent Shippo."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Oh well, maybe the little brat will come through and get it for us."

"SIT!"

"WHAT DID I DO?!"

Shippo was just over where Inuyasha sent him when something jumped out from the trees and hit him.

"WHAAAAAA!" Shippo cried as he flew through the air.

"SHIPPO!" Sango turned to Kilala. "Kilala, get Shippo before he hits the ground!"

The fire cat transformed and then sent off and caught the small Kitsune.

"THAT'S THE KID!" Inuyasha yelled as soon as the spell wore off. He leaped into the sky and got the boy by the shirt. "Got yeah! We have some questions for you, runt."

Within seconds, Inuyash brought the boy by his shirt to the ground. The group gathered around the boy. He had dark black hair, amber eyes, and, oddly enough, dog ears. He wore an outfit similar to Inuyasha's only it was purple and didn't have the armor on top, instead it had a sleeveless shirt.

"First things first, what's your name?" Inuyasha asked.

"My name is Keishou, I'm the son of a very powerful demon and I'm looking for the priestess Kikyo." He glared at Inuyasha, "You're Inuyasha, rumors have it you're her ex-lover, so I was following you, hoping to find her."

"KIKYO IS NOT MY LOVER NOR WAS SHE EVER!" he screamed, his face red from embarrassment. Everyone pretty much ignored the half-demon yells.

"Why are you looking for Kikyo anyway?" asked Kagome.

Keishou's eye's filled with detestation and his fist shook with fury, "She took the soul of my dead mother, and I saw her soul-stealers do it too. Nobody would believe me because she was kind to our village and since I'm...well...a half-breed. They all thought I was lying when I told them. Once Kikyo found out I knew about her little plan she fled the village and since then I've been after her, trying to understand why she took my mother's dead soul. When I heard the rumor I went around looking for this Inuyasha guy and once I found you guys, I starting following you thinking she may show up here."

Miroku sighed, "We know Kikyo has been stealing the souls of dead women, but if you wish to meet her through Inuyasha you'd have to stay up late and follow him when he goes to follow her soul-stealers."

Inuyasha then turned to the monk. "What was that?"

"Come off it, Inuyasha! Who else would you go looking for in the middle of the night!" interrupted Shippo from Kagome's shoulder who nodded in agreement. Inuyasha just crossed his arms and turned away from the group.

Sango turned back to the boy. "So are you the same boy from the centipede-demon fight?"

Keishou nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I should've let you guys handle it alone."

"And is that the sword you used?" she asked pointing the sword that rested on his back. "Yeah, I don't own another one."

"Could I see it, please?"

"Sure."

Keishou took the sword out of its sheath and let Sango and the others look at it.

"It looks like the Tetsusaiga, but there's something different about it." Miroku pondered.

"I told ya, it's not the Tetsusaiga! It's just an ordinary sword, You guys were just seeing things." Inuyasha said while looking at the sword.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, "You're getting on my last nerves today, Inuyasha!" She then switched her attention to Keishou. "So, you're looking for Kikyo, huh? You can stay with us; our paths have crossed a few times. What do yeah say?"

Keishou faced beamed. "Thank you so much! This is the first lead I got in a long time; I want you to have this!" He then handed Kagome a shard. "I don't need it; you're collecting them, am I right?"

* * *

**(AN: And...end of chapter two! I know it's not very long, I'm sorry and about the paragraphs and not indenting the QuickEdit doesn't seem to let me do that, it's weird. Now, please review and be nice...or else!)**


	3. What’s With This Kid

**Shadows from the Future**

**Chapter Three: What's with this kid?**

"Kaede, we're back!" Kagome called into the hut.

"Hello, did ye get the shard?"

Kagome nodded, "We got two actually."

Kaede then noticed Keishou. "Who is the lad?" she asked.

"This is Keishou, he'd be staying with us for a while, is that aright Lady Kaede?" asked Miroku.

"Keishou, strong and nimble. The lad resembles Inuyasha," Kaede looked at Keishou oddly an circled around him. "He has a similar aura of Inuyasha as well." She then looked at Inuyasha suspiciously, "Ye have not had a pup, have ye?"

Inuyasha's face turned into a dark crimson. "OF COURSE NOT YOU OLD HAG!"

Kaede then shrugged. "It is fine if the lad stays, but I must be going, there's a young woman who needs my help in the next village. I suppose you know what to do?" Everyone nodded. "Now I must be going, farewell."

Kagome and Sango went to prepare a meal while Inuyasha went and sat in the corner of the hut, Miroku followed him. "Mind if I sit here, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha just grumbled as the monk sat down.

"What's wrong with you and Kagome, lately?" Miroku asked after a long time of silence.

"There's nothing wrong, Monk!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha, she "Sat" you at least ten times today, and all times you deserved them! Now tell me what's bothering you."

Inuyasha closed his eyes. "I just have this feeling I can't shake off, alright?"

Miroku sighed; looks he wasn't going to get anything out of Inuyasha tonight. His eyes rested on Keishou who was talking to Shippo, he really did look a lot like Inuyasha. He could surely pass as his son, but that was impossible because of the fact that the boy looked about 14 and Inuyasha was pinned to a tree for the last 50 years. There was something strange about this boy, though. Keishou noticed that Miroku was staring at him.

"What are you staring at?" he asked breaking the monk's thoughts.

"Er...nothing."

"Supper's ready." Sango called causing everyone to forget what they were doing and go to the food.

* * *

After dinner Kagome had a chance to sneak outside and watch the stars.

"I really love it here." she sighed.

"Then why don't you stay here?"

Kagome jumped at first but then realized it was just Inuyasha.

"God, you scared me."

Inuyasha looked down. "I'm sorry, Kagome."

"Inuyasha it was on-"

"I mean for before, when I hurt your feelings. You really are more than a shard detector to me."

Kagome looked at him in amazement, was Inuyasha apologizing to her? Was the world comming to an end sooner than she thought?

"Inuyasha, I don't know what to say. Thank you, I guess."

Inuyasha smiled and sat down next to her. The sat in comfortable silence until Kagome decided to talk.

"The reason I can't stay here is because I have school and my family is in my time. I still love it when I'm able to stay here, especially for a long time, like in a week." She smiled up at him. "I'll get to stay with you guys for three months. I can't wait."

"You really like staying here? I thought you only stayed here because you feel guilty about breaking the Sacred Jewel."

Kagome shook her head, "Nope, I actually enjoy staying here."

Inuyasha looked up at the stars. "I'm glad." _'_

* * *

Shippo looked at Keishou strangely.

"Shippo, for the last time I'm sorry for attacking you!" Keishou snapped.

"It's not that, Keishou. It's just..." Shippo stopped to think about what he was about to say. "You look familiar."

Keishou rolled his eyes; he started to feel a slight poke to his side, and another, and another. He then turned to the young Kitsune to see he was poking him with a stick.

"CUT THAT OUT!" Keishou yelled, taking the stick from Shippo and then hitting him over the head with it.

"HEY! WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Shippo yelled as he launched himself at Keishou who easily held him back with only his hand.

Miroku and Sango gasped, feeling as if they have seen this sort of thing before. Finally it dawned ont hem that this kid had the same mannerisms as Inuyasha!

"Miroku, there's something suspicious about this boy." Sango whispered to the monk.

"I agree, there is definitely something that the boy hasn't told us. We're going to have to look into it more, do you agree?"

Sango nodded and then felt a familiar hand in back of her. "PERVERT!" she screamed and slapped the monk.

* * *

_He dreamt that he was by a lake with a man, his face was unclear though. "You're getting a lot better, kid! I'm impressed!" the figure exclaimed. This made him feel great, was he really improving? Another figure came from behind the first, it was a young woman. "He's right, you're getting better everyday. I've been watching." The woman gave him a hug, "Your not to big to get a hug from your own mother, are you?" she laughed. _

The morning came and the sunlight shone thought the cracks in the walls. Keishou opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling; he didn't want to awake from his dream. "Mother, soon I'll be able to save you." he whispered to the morning sun.

* * *

"So, are we going to go shard hunting today Kagome?" asked Keishou as he sat next to her outside the hut.

Kagome shook her head. "We're going to watch the hut until Kaede returns."

"And I suppose he doesn't approve?" He motioned to Inuyasha who sat in a tree crossing his arms.

"He's never happy about us even taking a break to come back for supplies." Kagome thought. "Come to think of it, this would be a great time for me to escape to my time and study for my test." She turned to Sango who sat beside her. "Do you think you could keep Inuyasha here long enough for me to get to the well?"

Sango nodded. "Of course."

Kagome smiled. "Great, let me just get my bag." She then dashed into the hut. Keishou turned to Sango.

"What is she talking about, Sango?" he asked.

"Kagome can travel back and forth to our time and hers by using the bone eaters well. The only problem is, is that Inuyasha hates it when she goes. He says it's because he wants to find more shards, but if you ask me it's because he misses her."

Kagome then appeared outside the hut after reassuring Shippo that'd she'd be back in 2 days.

"Bye Kagome." Keishou whispered, the teen smiled and waved at him then started to make a run for the well.

Inuyasha saw Kagome run towards the well and was about to go after her.

"INUYASHA LET HER GO!" Sango yelled to the hanyou in the tree. Inuyasha ignored the demon exterminator's orders and jumped into the air only to be hit in the face by Sango's Hiraikotsu causing him to fall to the ground, giving Kagome enough time to jump into the well.

"Nice throw." Keishou commented as Sango's weapon returned.

"Thanks." She answered and then felt a hand on her ass and use her Hiraikotsu again to beat a particular monk to a pulp.

Inuyasha sat up still holding his face, he wasn't expecting that! His nose then filled with a familiar scent that disgusted him: Koga. Said wolf demon then appeared out of the trees in his little tornado. Sango then stopped her Miroku beating, much to Shippo and Keishou's disappointment. "Oh, Koga's here."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the direction of where the wolf demon was, hoping for some sort of entertainment to unfold.

"Well isn't it Dog Turd? What happened to your face, did someone finally do the privilege of throwing a rock at it?" he laughed.

"Actually, it was a Hiraikotsu." Keishou said from the sidelines earning himself looks from everyone, including Koga who went up to the young hanyou.

"What's your name, pest?" he asked coldly.

"Not that it's any of your business, it's Keishou."

The wolf prince snarled at the boy, but suddenly something hit him. His glare switched from Keishou to Inuyasha, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO, YOU STUPID DOG!?" He screamed and then lunged himself at Inuyasha who quickly dodged his attack.

"What in hell are you going on about?" Inuyasha called to the wolf prince.

"YOU HAD A PUP WITH MY WOMAN!" Koga yelled causing everyone to look at Inuyasha, Keishou, and the Koga.

Keishou started to laugh at the wolf demon. "Wow! You are a stupid wolf!" he looked at demon, "Do you know how old I am and how long it takes for a demon to be born? I'm 14 and it takes 6 months for a pup to be born, thus saying that I am NOT Inuyasha nor am I Kagome's pup. You're worrying me, do you know about the birds and the bees?"

Everyone laughed at this, even Inuyasha snickered.

"You little brat! I can tear you apart; you must have a lot of nerve, to insult me!"

Keishou rolled his eyes, "I could kick you ass without using my sword!"

"FINE! YOU WANT A FIGHT YOU GOT ONE!" Koga screamed, the young boy shrugged and walked towards the wolf demon. "

Now go easy on me, I'm really scared." He said sounding slightly bored.

"SHUT YOUR TRAP AND FIGHT!" Kouga called as he charged at the hanyou. Keishou raised his claw up and slashed Koga stopping him in his tracks. The wolf demon stood there, not moving for about a minute.

"Um...what did he do?" Miroku asked Sango who simply shrugged.

Koga's head band then fell off, along with parts of his clothing and soon cut deep wounds were noticeable as the wolf demon fell to his knees.

"God Koga, no need to bow to me. You're too much!" Keishou smirked as he kicked him causing him to fly a few feet away.

"Whoa, this kid has power!" Inuyasha whispered, watchinf as Koga struggled to stand up, "Ugh! You stupid half-breed! I'll be back!" Koga then stormed off in his tornado.

Everyone gawked at the young boy; did he just beat the crap out of Koga with only a slash of his hand and a kick? Who the hell was this kid?

* * *

**(AN: I must confess that I've only seen a few Inuyasha episodes and don't know all the facts, I'm trying to read the manga at my book store and got to book #3. I'm getting there, but I learned that it's spelled "Koga" not "Kouga" maybe in the dubbed it's different, I dunno. So that's the end to another chappie! YaY! But I'm going away for a while and won't be back for a while, so don't expect any updates soon! Review and BE NICE! Please No Flames!!)**


	4. The Girl with Four Shards

**Shadows from the Future**

**Chapter Four: The Girl with Four Shards**

_Arasoi sat down by her mother's bedside; she looked so weak and helpless. "Are you feeling better mommy?" she asked sheepishly. Her mother smiled and looked up at her, "I've felt better, where's your brother?" Arasoi gasped. "He's out today; he wanted to try going demon hunting." She heard a light laugh from her mother, "He's just like his father."_

_Arasoi waited by her parents bedroom door, her father had refuse to eat in god knows how long and she was getting worried. She then heard something she never should've heard, her father crying. Her father, the world's most powerful demon, was crying. Arasoi stood up, she couldn't just sit around and wait for her brother to return, she was going to help fix this mess one and for all!_

_He removed his claw from her sleeping figure hoping not to wake her, it was so hard for her to get to sleep and she needed all the rest she could get. He slowly left the room in search for his daughter. He walked into her room, "Arasoi? You in here?" he asked but then noticed her sparring clothes were gone and there was a note on her bed. It read:_

_**Don't worry, Mommy will be better. I promise.**_

* * *

Kagome climbed out of the well to face a very pissed demi-demon.

"AH!" she screamed and lost her balance causing her to fall backwards into the well but Inuyasha grabbed her.

"Watch it! You're gonna get yourself killed!" he said as he helped her out of the well.

"Thanks a lot, Inuyasha." Kagome said and noticed he was still holding onto her, Inuyasha saw this too and quickly let her go. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, _'Is he… blushing?!'_ she thought and then noticed she was blushing herself. They started to walk back to the village in silence until Inuyasha decided to speak.

"So, are you going to be able to stay for those three months now?" Kagome nodded.

"Yup, see that week without me wasn't so bad, right?"

Inuyasha turned his head away, '_Shippo told me that she was only going to be gone for 2 days, not a week! She really doesn't know how much I missed her.'_

"Um… Inuyasha?! Hello!" She waved her hand in front of his face and snapped him out of his trance. "What was that all about, Inuyasha?"

"I was just thinking that's all." he answered.

Kagome sighed, "So anything happen when I was away?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Koga came by, but ran away with his tail between his legs."

Kagome glared at him. "What did you do to Koga?!"

"ME? I didn't to a damn thing to him! It was that Keishou kid, and why are you so protective over that stupid wolf, anyway?"

"He's nice to me, even if he's obsessing over me and saying I'm his "woman"."

"He's only using you for your ability to sense the shards, you deserve better than him." ,

"Oh? Like whom?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "Um… I dunno. I guess someone who'd always protect you and wouldn't use you for anything. Someone to make you happy and never make you cry."

_'Someone like you, Inuyasha…'_ Kagome thought.

* * *

Kagome walked into the hut.

"KAGOME!" Shippo called as he lunged at her and gave her a hug.

"Aww! Shippo, I'm staying for three months this time." she told the Kitsune who instantly smiled at this.

Keishou looked up at Kagome. "Welcome back, Kagome." He greeted and Kagome glared at him.

"Keishou, what did you do to Koga?"

Keishou started to sweat, "Um… It was in my own defense I swear! And…um….I didn't hurt him… that badly." He stammered.

Kagome sighed and turned to Inuyasha, "SIT!" The poor hanyou then fell into the floor of the hut.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"

"You're probably a bad influence on him and made him think Koga was a jerk!" she scolded.

"But he is a jerk." Keishou and Inuyasha said in unison.

Kaede then entered the hut. "Oh Kagome, Ye has returned!"

Kagome stopped her Inuyasha bashing and turned to the elderly priestess. "Yup, I just got back a couple a minutes ago. By the way, where are Sango and Miroku?"

As if on queue a loud slap was heard and Sango's yelling. "YOU STUPID PERVERT! DO YOU EVER LEARN?" Sango then marched in with a huff with Miroku right behind her. The monk had a satisfied grin on his face and a very noticeable hand mark.

"Do we even want to know what you did this time, Monk?" Inuyasha asked from his position on the floor. Miroku turned and face the half demon the lied on the floor. "I can ask the same to you, Inuyasha."

"SHUT UP MIKROKU!"

Kaede turned to Sango, "Wasn't there something ye wanted to tell Kagome, Sango?"

Sango turned to Kagome. "That's right! There seems to be a rumor about a young girl who goes to village to village slaying demons."

Inuyasha now had the feeling in his legs back and was able to sit up. "Humph, what's that got to do with us?" he asked trying to act uninterested.

"Well, it seems she only slaughters demons with Jewel Shards in them."

Kagome gasped. "So she must be really powerful if she has all these shards!"

Sango shook her head. "No, actually she doesn't even use the Jewel Shards for her own use. It's almost like she's collecting them like we are."

Keishou's eyed widened with shock. "Um… is this girl, demon or mortal?" he stammered.

"That's all I know on the matter," Sango shrugged. "It seems that we must find this young girl, and ask for her shards. If she is collecting them also, she may support our journey."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "But if this girl IS a demon, she must be very powerful or very stupid to not use the shards to her own advantage. I say we go searching for her."

"Hum…a demon slayer. That would be the perfect mother of my-" Miroku was then hit by Sango's Hiraikotsu.

"Stupid monk!"

"Lady Sango I was only making a comment. Can you be jealous?" Miroku questioned.

"Miroku, when hell freezes over I still wouldn't be jealous of the girls to ask to bare your children."

* * *

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, "Any luck so far?"

Kagome just shook her head. "No, this is taking longer than I thought."

Inuyasha groaned. "You're telling me! We've been out here for half the day and still can't find her."

Shippo sighed from Keishou's shoulder. "If there's something Inuyasha lacks its patience."

Keishou nodded in agreement. "Sure seems that way."

Inuyasha turned to the Kitsune and young hanyou behind him. "WATCH YOUR MOUTH BRATS!" He then hit them both over the head.

"KAGOME! INUYASHA'S PICKING ON US AGAIN!" Shippo cried and jumped to the teenage girl.

Everyone stopped and looked for the sit that was about to be spoken. Inuyasha felt it coming to and braced himself, only it never came.

Kagome glared at the demi-dog and only smacked him over the head. "Be happy I didn't say…SIT!"

Just when Inuyasha thought he was going to have a "get outta a sit free" moment he found himself kissing the dirt.

He noticed her smirk, "YOU'RE AN EVIL PAIN IN THE ASS, KAGOME!"

Kagome was about to fire back when she sensed a shard… wait… was it two…or maybe even four. Yes, it was definitely four jewel shards; could this be the girl they were searching for?

"Four shards are coming straight at us and at a really fast pace."

The second after she said that an arrow came out of the forest towards them that was easily caught by Keishou. He held the arrow between his middle finger and index finger, glancing at it carefully. He looked towards the forest in front of them in shock, adsentmindly still holding the arrow.

Inuyasha glared at the woods, he could smell her scent. It was familiar, very familiar, but where has he smelled it before?

"COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF, GIRL!" He yelled.

She step out of the forest and faced him. She wore a red skirt, a tan long-sleeved shirt with a red vest over it and sandals with straps that went up to her knees. Covering her eyes and face was some type of cloak, keeping it hidden.

"What's the big idea shooting an arrow at us?" Kagome yelled but the girl's glace never left Inuyasha. She held out her hand revealing the four shards Kagome sensed earlier.

"Those are the jewel shards!" Sango gasped.

"Most likely the last that are left other than the ones Naraku has." Miroku stated.

The girl still held out her hand. "Art thou the half demon Inuyasha?" she asked in a cold voice.

Keishou froze, this couldn't have been the girl he thought, could it?

Inuyasha snarled. "Depends on whose asking?"

She put the shards into a small pouch and charged at Inuyasha, kicking him in the face. The demi-deamon skidded several feet before regaining his composer.

"So you wanna fight, huh? Fine with me, I've wanted to kill somethin' all damn day." Inuyasha then released the Tetsusaiga from its scabbard. The fang transformed thus answering everyone previous questions about the girl being mortal or demon. The girl continued to stare at Inuyasha as he raised the fang getting ready to perform the Wind Scar; she quickly jumped away and kicked Inuyasha from behind.

"She…saw the wind scar too!?" Kagome gasped.

Keishou nodded. _'This must be her; nobody else can see the wind scar. But how did she get here? It doesn't make any sense!'_ he thought angrily.

"We should be thankful that wind scar didn't work," said Miroku earning him a few confused glares from the other spectators. "Er...what I meant to say was, is that it good that Inuyasha's attacked failed because she still has possession of the jewel shards and using the wind scar may destroy the shards."

Inuyasha got up, "Damn her! How is she able to see the wind scar?" He looked down at his sword. "Well, maybe I could do it the old fashion way, by slicing her in half!"

He charged at the girl. She simply pulled out her arrow and shot it at the fang. Inuyasha easily deflected the arrow and was about to attack when he notice her arrow had de-transformed the Tetsusaiga.

"WHAT THE HELL!? HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL TETSUSAIGA'S ATTACKS?"

She simply stood there, as though she didn't hear his screams.

He growled in frustration, "JUST BECAUSE I CAN'T USE MY SWORD DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T STILL USE MY FIST!"

Inuyasha then caught the girl off guard and punched her into the air and kicking her back down again. Inuyasha then pulled out Tetsusaiga and was about to make the final blow when he heard a shrill cry from Keishou.

"STOP IT INUYASHA! DON'T KILL HER!"

He instantly stopped and turned around to face him.

"AUGH! AND WHY SHOULDN'T I, PEST?!" He yelled annoyed.

"BECAUSE SHE'S MY SISTER!"

* * *

_(AN: And I leave you with yet another conclusion! Who is this Arasoi girl? And what does she have to do with the others? Is Keishou hiding something? Find out in the next chapter! Whenever I decide to update! Remember to REVIEW and be nice and NO FLAMES!)_


	5. Brother of Mine

**Shadows from the Future**

**Chapter Five: Brother of Mine**

"You're all done, Arasoi." Kagome put away her medical supplies.

"Thank you very much, Kagome." The young girl answered as she put her hair back in its original braid.

They were all back in the comfort of Kaede's hut and relaxing after a long day of shard hunting. Now that her cloak was off, Arasoi's dark blue eyes were noticeable under the bangs of her whitish-blackish hair, and (like her brother) she had dog-like ears.

Miroku walked up to Sango and whispered in her ear. "If I didn't know better I'd say these were Inuyasha and Kagome's pups."

Sango gasped, it was true that the two children could pass ass their offspring, but it was impossible.

"Miroku," she whispered back. "There are plenty of dog-demons in the world. They could easily be anyone's."

Miroku shrugged and whispered. "We've seen odder things happen."

Sango raised an eye brow, what was he implying?

"Arasoi, what caused you to follow me?" Keishou asked his sister coldly.

She stared at him. "Do you know how long you've been gone for, big brother?"

Kagome looked over at the siblings. "So Keishou's older than you, Arasoi?"

Arasoi nodded. "I'm 11 and he's 14."

Keishou gave his sister a cold stare. "You had no reason to come looking for me! I've been doing fine on my own and having you with me is going to make things more complicated!"

His sister returned his glare. "You've been gone for five months, Keishou. Papa thought something horrible had happened to you and that's the last thing he needs to worry about!"

He groaned, stood up and left the hut with Arasoi hot on his heels.

"Wonder what's eating him?" Inuyasha stated from the other side of the hut.

Sango looked at Miroku knowing this would be the perfect time to try to figure out those two. "Kagome, I left something outside this afternoon and I need to go get it. Could you keep a good watch on Kilala?"

Kagome nodded. "Sure thing, Sango."

Sango smiled and turned to the monk. "Miroku, could you help me please?"

He nodded and followed the demon exterminator outside.

"You're very clever." He whispered. S

he smiled, "I have a plan. Follow me!"

* * *

Miles away, the evil hanyou Naraku had a plan off his own.

"Kagura," he said in a cold voice. "I have another mission for you. I want you to keep a close eye on the priestess Kikyo, for me. I need for you to gather some information."

Kagura looked over at her master. "What kind of information do you want..._Master_ Naraku?" It hurt her to say "Master" but the last thing she wanted was to be punished by Naraku. As long as he had her heart he was in control of her. Her _master. _

Naraku smirked. "You shall know soon enough. Now go before I decide to end your life right now."

She then left the castle. "What would Naraku want to know about Kikyo?" she wondered as she flew away on her magic feather.

* * *

Miroku followed Sango through the forest where they saw Keishou and Arasoi walk to. She then stopped and motioned for Miroku to hide with her behind a nearby tree.

"I hope we can find something out." She whispered.

Soon there was a loud screaming.

"THEY SAW YOU USE THE TETSUSAIGA?!"

There was then a loud slapping noise.

"OW! What the hell was that for, Arasoi?!"

"DAD SAID TO ONLY USE IT IF YOU HAD TO!"

There was another slapping noise.

"I didn't mean for it to transform! AND STOP THAT ALREADY!"

Then they heard a BANG sound, as if someone was just whacked with a large stick, or maybe even a tree.

"You idiot! Didn't he tell you how it transformed?"

There was silence.

"Maybe we should move closer." whispered Sango and Miroku nodded and the pair move closer.

"The Tetsusaiga's power is only shown when a demon is protecting a human! And when you used it who was there, Mom, Sango and Miroku! The reason you didn't see it earlier was because you probably weren't protecting anyone! I can't believe you didn't know that! YOU BIG IDIOT!"

There was a groan.

"Dear God! What is with the beating?"

"Because thanks your GENUIS idea our identity is hanging on the line! I told you should've used the Kitsune charm-necklace to hind you're resemblance to dad!"

"Like you have," Sango and Miroku had to restrain themselves from gasping and looked over to see what was going on.

Keishou smirked. "I had a hard time recognizing you before. You look good as a brunet."

Arasoi laughed. "I was wondering when you'd realize."

Arasoi then pulled out a brown necklace from under her shirt. "You'd be surprised how hard it was to get a damn, disgusting charm!" She then pulled off the necklace, her hair became pure sliver and her eyes got a lighter shade a blue.

Sango and Miroku couldn't hold it anymore and gasped. So it was true, these kids are Inuyasha's pups... how?

Keishou's ears perked up. "You hear that, Arasoi?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, I did. It was probably a monkey or something." Araoi put her necklace back on and hid in under her shirt again. "Big brother, lets go inside."

Keishou started to walk inside but soon stopped. "Before we go inside, the story is Kikyo stole the sprit of our dead mother and that's why we're looking for her. Remember that."

Arasoi nodded and followed her brother inside leaving a flabbergasted monk and demon exterminator in their wake.

* * *

Kaede had already fallen asleep in another room and Kagome placed the sleeping Shippo into his small spot on the floor, she looked towards the door.

"Sango and Miroku have been out there a while." She then realized something. "Come to think of it, Keishou and Arasoi have been gone a while too."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Who cares what happens to the brats, I know I don't."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You're just saying that because Arasoi gave you a hard time." I

nuyasha's eyes widened. "NO! I was going easy on her!"

"Sure you were Inuyasha."

Inuyasha made a choking sound, "Whatever, I just want them outta my hair as soon as possible. I aint running no day care."

Kagome smiled, Shippo was right, Inuyasha had enough pride to choke a horse. Keishou and Arasoi then appeared inside the hut.

"For summer it pretty chilly at night time. Where'd Sango and Miroku go off to?" asked Keishou as he looked around.

* * *

Miroku and Sango still stood outside in shock.

"How... could this be?" Sango asked in a hoarse whisper. "There's no logical explanation for any of it!"

Miroku looked down at Sango. "I don't know how, but those two are Inuyasha and Kagome's pups. We need to keep an eye on them; something has to be going on... something sensible."

Sango gasped. "Should we tell Kagome or Inuyasha about this?"

He shook his head. "No, if they find out, Keishou and Arasoi will sense there's something wrong and will leave before we have time to understand any of this."

Sango nodded in agreement. "Good thinking Miroku." '_Maybe he's maturing a little bit..._' She suddenly felt a hand on her ass. "YOU STUPID PERVERT!" Sango slapped the curious monk in the face and walked off. _'What was I thinking, he will never change!'_

_

* * *

_

Kikyo sat in a tree near Kaede's hut looking up at the stars. "Inuyasha, why do you refuse to join me in hell? Is it that you've fallen in love with my reincarnation?" She then spotted Kagura on her flying feather above her. From her position in the tree, she pulled out an arrow and shot it upward, but missed the wind sorceress. "I must be weaker than I thought I was. I need more souls."

Kagura then landed below the tree the priestess sat in. "Kikyo that was a pathetic attempt to kill me. Don't tell me you're losing your touch."

Kikyo sighed, "I rather not waste my energy on you, Kagura."

Kagura smirked. "You're depressed, Kikyo. Is it because of that bad dog Inuyasha? He's not worth spending your time on. Unless that is...you want to kill him?"

Kikyo sent a small beam of energy at her. "I have no desire to kill Inuyasha in combat." She hissed and this only caused Kagura's smirk to widen.

"You're in love with dog boy, eh? What's the matter, he doesn't go for the undead kind?" Her smirk was now a full smile. "Or is it... that he doesn't want you anymore?"

Kikyo was losing her patience with Kagura. "I'm warning you Kagura, I have no problem killing you right now."

The wind sorceress laughed. "Oh please Kikyo, you don't have enough energy to tip over a tree, at least not at your current state." She held out a jewel shard. "You know the drill, use this and you're life can be restored. No longer will you need to steal the souls of the dead to be able to live. You could do whatever you want, live a normal life... kill that reincarnation of yours maybe?"

Kikyo's expression grew dim. "Kagura-"

"I know what's going on between you and that half-breed Inuyasha. You're jealous of that Kagome girl. Jealous that she's able to talk to him, she's able see him every day, and that he will rather stay with her than you. Come on, Kikyo there's no use to deny it any longer. Take this shard and use it to destroy Kagome."

Kikyo jumped out of the tree.

"Yes Kikyo. This is what you want."

Kikyo's hand stretched out as to take the shard, but only to destroy Kagura. Her screams filled the quiet forest and with her ashes laid the shard of the Sacred Jewel.

_'You're life can be restored. No longer will you need to steal the souls of the dead to be able to live. You could do whatever you want, live a normal life...'_

Kagura's words echoed Kikyo's mind. She knew what powers the shard held, but would she be doing the right thing?

* * *

Inuyasha ran outside the hut. "I'm sure that was Kagura's screams we heard."

Miroku was right behind him. "Do you think...she's dead?"

Inuyasha looked at the forest ahead of them, puzzled. He could smell demon blood... but could Kagura really be dead. He sighed. "I dunno. If she is dead, it'd be one less demon to kill to get to Naraku; I don't think this is a trap though. Maybe she really is dead."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha, "Should we follow the source?"

"Let's get the others."

* * *

(_AN: YAY! These chapters are coming together a lot faster than I'm getting reviews, so please review and make a monkey happy!)_


	6. Thoughts and Dreams under the Stars

**

* * *

******

Shadows from the Future

**Chapter Six: Thoughts and Dreams Under the Stars**

"Kagome! Kagome! Wake up!"

Inuyasha shook Kagome and watched as her eyes slowly opened. "Inu... yasha?"

"Come on, we think Kagura may have been killed."

Kagome then sat up to see that Arasoi, Shippo and Keishou were already awake. "Who do you think killed her?" she asked.

Inuyasha looked down at the floor, as if he didn't want to say anymore but Kagome knew him far to well.

"It was... Kikyo wasn't it?"

Inuyasha didn't answer and stood up.

"We should get going as soon as possible." Inuyasha stated before leaving the hut.

_'Why is it he can never look me in the eyes when he thinks about her?' she _thought as she packed her yellow backpack. '_Inuyasha, do you see me or Kikyo?' _

"Um... Kagome?"

Kagome was then snapped back into reality.

"Come on, we're all going." Arasoi said.

Kagome smiled and followed the young girl out of the hut.

* * *

"Okay, I'm thinking of a number." said Keishou as the group walked towards where Kagura's scent was last.

"Um... two?" guessed Shippo.

"No."

"How 'bout nine?" Shippo asked again.

"No."

"What about five?" Arasoi chirped.

"Yeah good guess, Arasoi. Okay, I'm thinking of an animal." stated Keishou.

"What in seven hells are you brats doing?" asked an annoyed Inuyasha from the front of the group.

"We're playing the guessing game! It's really fun, almost as fun as that tag game Kagome showed me." Shippo explained.

"Well stop it! It's annoying and it's making me lose my concentration! If you want to play games go back to the hut!"

The three children looked down at the ground in shame.

"Inuyasha, be nice. They were just-" Kagome and Inuyasha both looked to the right.

"Just great," Inuyasha snarled.

"What?" everyone else asked in perplexity.

"Koga's here." Inuyasha and Kagome said in unison.

The wolf-prince's whirlwind then appeared in front of Kagome "Ah! Kagome, I've been looking for you!"

Kagome fixed her now messy hair. "So I've heard. How are you Koga?"

Koga took her hand into his own. "Every waking moment without you, Kagome, is horrible. But now that we're together, my life has been graced with a new light."

Kagome blushed. "Oh, that's so sweet, Koga." _'And yet kinda stalker like...'_ she thought. She then felt someone pull her backwards. "Ah! Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha just ignored her. "Okay, wolf boy, why are you here this time?"

Koga snarled. "It just so happens that the wind sorceress that murdered my clan was killed last night."

"So, she really is dead?"

Kogo nodded, "Let me guess, you were going to go look for her. I suppose I just got there first. Well that's all I have to say to the likes of you." He ignored the hanyou's growls and glaze lovingly at Kagome, taking her tiny hands in his. "Good-bye Kagome. I'll try to visit you again sometime." He was about to make his leave before something came to mind. "Oh right." He then charged at the unsuspecting Keishou and punched him in the ribs.

"KEISHOU!" Arasoi ran to her fallen brother.

"That's for making a fool of me, you little half-breed." Koga smirked before leaving in his tornado.

"Keishou! Are you alright?" asked Arasoi.

"I WAS JUST HIT IN THE RIBS BY SOME FREAK WITH THREE JEWL SHARDS, WHAT DO YOU THINK!?" he screamed.

"Keishou, let me see." Said Kagome as she took the young boy's shirt off (which caused a loud yelp from Keishou).

"Does it hurt here?" she then placed her hand on his left ribs.

"OWW! YES, THAT'S WHERE I WAS HIT!" Keishou then tried his best to sit up without screaming.

"I told you, Kagome. Your boyfriend is an ass, he punches children." explained Inuyasha a little too happily.

"I am not a child," Keishou fought. "And try to not sound so happy to see me in pain, Inuyasha."

"Well why shouldn't I? I finally got evidence of Koga being a jerk, and some sacrifices need to be made for these matters, even children."

"I AM NOT A CHILD!" Keishou shouted.

"INUYASHA! KEISHOU! BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP SO I CAN BANDAGE KEISHOU'S RIBS!" Kagome screamed at the two hanyous who instantly stopped. Kagome was freaking scary when she was angry.

Keishou lied back down on the ground and Inuyasha sat down by a nearby tree.

"Just as I thought, you got a rib or two broken." Kagome then tended to his wounds along with Arasoi's help.

"Are you sure you're okay to walk, Keishou?" Shippo squeaked as his new friend tried to stand up.

"I agree with Shippo, I'm sure Kilala can give you a ride." Sango added.

"I told you, I can walk. Don't worry about it. I bet by tomorrow I'll be fine."

Arasoi rolled her eyes at her brother. "You're so thick headed Keishou, I'm surprise you have a brain."

"Shut up and give me a hand!"

Arasoi helped her brother up and let him lean against her for balance. "You're a stupid child." She hissed while grabbing his arm to help him walk.

"Well you're an equally stupid runt. Now move." Keishou ordered.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"What?" he asked coolly.

"Now why can't you and your brother be like that?"

Inuyasha huffed and continued to walk. "Easy, my brother's a dick."

She quickly followed him. "Come on Inuyasha, that's not a reason."

Miroku turned to Inuyasha. "She's right Inuyasha, now that Naraku has most of the shards to beat him you may have to join forces with Sesshoumaru again."

Inuyasha quickly turned around to face both of them.

"SHUT UP! I WON'T TEAM UP WITH SESSHOUMARU AGAIN! IT HASN'T WORKED BEFORE AND IT WON'T WORK NOW!" he screamed and then marched in front of the group.

"I'm guessing Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru don't like each other much, eh?" Arasoi questioned. Kagome nodded and sighed.

"Inuyasha can be so stubborn sometimes!"

"Really, I haven't noticed." Keishou said sarcastically as the group followed Inuyasha back to the hut.

Inuyasha looked down at the ground as he walked; it wasn't his fault that he and is brother didn't get along. Sesshoumaru was a powerful full-blooded demon who hated humans and he himself was half human. They were just too different that's all, and he'd admit that he wouldn't mind if Sesshoumaru didn't want to kill him all the time.

They were about ten or fifth teen minutes away from the hut when Kagome walked up to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?" she asked softly.

"Yeah what?" was his response.

"Thanks."

Inuyasha stopped walking and stared at her. "What the hell are you thanking me for?"

Kagome smiled. "For being the overprotective jerk, that you are." She then continued to walk leaving Inuyasha in a mix of shock and confusion. Was that just an insult or a compliment? He then noticed that everyone was walking passed him. "Hey!" he yelled stupidly when he reached her. "What's that supposed to mean, you confusing wrench!?"

Kagome sighed, translation: "I am confused about what you said please inform me, Kagome."

"Whatever you want it to mean, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was now even more confused by her words. "You're so annoying!"

Translation: "I still don't understand so I'm just going to insult you now."

Kagome couldn't hold back a smile as she continued to walk onward, he was so predicable. Leave it to Inuyasha to take the slightest comment as an insult.

* * *

Kaede faced the group. "Is ye sure that Kagura is dead?" she asked.

Miroku nodded. "I am positive. Inuyasha and I heard her screams before we set out, and by Koga's explanation Kagura should be dead."

Kaede still looked to be in a bit of shock. "But by whom?"

Everyone faced the floor, they themselves didn't know.

"It was Kikyo." Inuyasha's voice broke the silence. "I smelt her scent along with Kagura's blood the other night."

Sango turned to him. "But... wasn't Kikyo on Naraku's side?"

Inuyasha gave her a cold stare.

"No." He said ending the conversation.

Miroku cleared his throat after a long time of silence. "Inuyasha, right now there are probably very little shards left to find, if not any at all. Maybe we should think about how we are going to defeat Naraku." he suggested.

"He's right Inuyasha," Kagome nodded in agreement. "We're going to need all the help we can get. Maybe we can ask Koga or-"

Inuyasha then stood up and left the hut before he did anything he'd regret.

"What the hell is his problem?" Keishou asked in confusion. "It's like ever since last night he's been in a dream world."

Kagome bit her lip in frustration. Maybe bringing up Koga was a bad idea.

Sango stood up, "It seems that we're not getting anywhere tonight, lets turn in shall we?"

* * *

_Kagome was slowly being sucked into darkness, she then saw Kikyo. _

_'KIKYO!' she screamed hoping the undead priestess would help her. Kikyo's dead eyes meet hers as she smiled a wicked smile. _

_'Now die...' she hissed as one of her soul stealers grabbed Kagome and dragged her into the darkness faster. _

_'NO! KIKYO DON'T DO THIS!' Kagome yelled. _

_She then saw something behind Kikyo, it was Inuyasha. _

_'__Inuyasha!' Kagome gasped._

_Inuyasha didn't seem to notice she was there and he turned to Kikyo. Kagome's insides turned to ice. _

_'Please Inuyasha! Please help me!' she called, but again got no response. _

_Inuyasha's eyes looked at Kikyo. 'I don't care how you feel about me now!' He started to approach Kikyo and continued, 'But I swear that I won't let Naraku have you, either! Only I can protect you from him!' _

_Kagome knew this scene and tried to close her eyes but couldn't. She didn't want to relive this, please not again! She felt herself being consumed more by the darkness, but she didn't care anymore. Anything to get her away from this would be fine with her. Inuyasha suddenly grabbed Kikyo and pulled her into a fierce, smothering hug._ '_I will slay Naraku myself so you won't have to fight anymore . . . I will protect you.' Kagome suddenly felt tears in her eyes as she saw Kikyo pull out a knife and stab Inuyasha in the heart. _

_'INUYASHA!'_

Kagome awoke with a start.

"It was only a dream." she whispered and looked around the hut.

Her eyes laid on a sleeping Inuyasha. _'He must've come back in when we were all asleep.'_

Kagome sighed, after that nightmare she wasn't going back to sleep for a while. She carefully stood up and made her way to the hut's entrance trying hard not to wake anyone else up. She sat on the porch of the hut and looked at the stars.

"When we defeat Naraku, what will happen to all of us?" Kagome smiled, Sango and Miroku would more than likely end up together, Shippo would stay with Inuyasha, Arasoi and Keishou would return to their village to live with their father.

_'But what would I do?' _Kagome thought.

She never really thought that far ahead. She probably would go back to her time and finish off high school.

_'Will I be able to visit here anymore?' _

Kagome really didn't know. If the jewel was to be purified, would she still be able to use it to see her friends? Kagome smiled, she should be, when the jewel was whole and inside her she was able to travel through the well. That's how this whole thing started in the first place.

'_What about Inuyasha and Kikyo? Would he die with her?' _

Kagome's smiled disappeared and she felt her heart sink. Inuyasha still loves Kikyo, but she only wants him dead. If Kikyo really loved Inuyasha she'd let him live and be happy, at least that's what she would do for him. Kagome felt tears build up in her eyes. Inuyasha was too simple minded to realize that she loved him as well.

_'Well you're always putting yourself down and allowing Kikyo to walk all over you.' _

Kagome cried she couldn't handle it anymore, she loved Inuyasha and all he saw in her was Kikyo. Kagome wanted to hate Kikyo, but couldn't. How could she hate someone who she shared a soul with? She pitied her, being betrayed is horrible and by someone who you loved more than yourself is even more horrible, even if it wasn't really them. Kagome continued to cry and didn't even notice that she was being watched by said priestess who had a shard of the jewel.

"Inuyasha, if you wish you live I shall live with you, but the only way that could happen would be if I was to steal Kagome's soul and reclaim it as my own." Kikyo looked down at the crying young woman.

_'Stupid girl, she always gets in the way! Once she is dead my plans will run a lot more smoothly._'

She grinned evilly as the shard inside her back glowed a deep shade of red.

* * *

_(AN: I would like to thank all those who have reviewed this far. If it wasn't for you very few people I wouldn't have updated at all, thank you all! So another chapter comes to a close. If you have any ideas about how I should continue this please send them in a review. You all know the drill, review kindly and I shall continue!)_


	7. Tell Her That You'd Miss Her

**Shadows from the Future**

**Chapter Seven: Tell Her That You'd Miss Her**

Everyone sat outside on the warm summer day trying to figure out a plan to kill Naraku and (after much persuading and many 'sit' threatening) Inuyasha agreed to have outside help.

"We still can't do anything until Naraku's shield is broken again." Miroku explained.

Inuyasha snarled. "Oh yeah, and when's that gonna be?"

Miroku sighed; he did have a point there.

"Naraku's barrier is at its weakest when he's human, right? So why don't we attack then?" Shippo suggested earning himself a hit on the head from Inuyasha.

"STUPID! HE'S ABLE TO CHOSE HIS NIGHT TO BE HUMAN SO HE'S PROBABLY GONNA CHOSE WHEN I AM HUMAN SO I CAN'T GO AND KILL HIM!"

"I was only trying to help!" he squeaked as he ran to Kagome.

"Inuyasha, we know you're angry at Naraku, but please don't take it out on Shippo!" she scolded.

"Shippo's plan isn't too bad, actually." Keishou added. "You see when Naraku's at his weakest so is Inuyasha, but that doesn't mean that Inuyasha has to fight. Why don't you stay by his castle and when Inuyasha's at full power go in for the kill?"

Miroku shook his head. "His incarnations would be waiting for us and with Inuyasha at his weakest there'd be no way to survive long enough to actually get to Naraku."

Arasoi smiled. "Well that's were Koga and the others would come in. They'd be at their highest and could kill the incarnations while Inuyasha waits to become a demon again. All you have to do is make sure you're at the castle near the break of dawn."

Sango sighed. "I dunno..."

Inuyasha closed his eyes. "Right now we dunno if Naraku will be setting up another trap, breeding a new incarnation, or adding another shard to his collection, but as long as we have those shards he will be after us. I guess we'll have no choice other than to fight him."

Everyone was silent for a long time until Kaede walked out of the hut.

"Miroku, Sango, could I see ye inside for a moment?" The monk and demon exterminator nodded and followed the old priestess inside. Keishou also stood up, "Hey Shippo wanna learn another game?"

Shippo sat up in Kagome's lap. "Sure! What game?"

Keishou smiled. "It's called Hide and Seek. Come on Arasoi, you're playing too." Arasoi gave her elder brother a blank look and followed him.

Kagome smiled at the young pups, "They hide it well."

Inuyasha looked at her funny, "What do you mean?"

"Their pain, Shippo lost both his parents in a brutal fight and Arasoi's and Keishou's mother's soul was stolen."

"I still don't understand why those two had to stay with us."

"Inuyasha, their mother's souls was stolen and they didn't know why. They need to figure out why Kikyo needed the soul, and maybe by them finding out by themselves it may help them move on. It may not make much sense now, but when you lose a parent you want to believe their soul is in a better place. They don't even have that." She looked up at him. "But I guess you already know that, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked away not wanting to remember anything about his mother's death, the death that wasn't at all her fault. They killed her, because she loved a demon and gave birth to a half-demon.

"Inuyasha?"

"WHAT?" he snapped.

She was taken back at his anger, what had she done?

"Kagome... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

Kagome looked into his amber eyes, it was remarkable how much they've soften over time. "When we beat Naraku, I want you to know that'd I'd go to live in my own time from then on."

Inuyasha felt his heart sank. '_NO! SHE CAN'T GO! I WON'T LET HER!' _His mind screamed out solutions. _'BREAK THE WELL! HOLD HER BACK! TELL HER YOU LOVE HER! DID WE ALREADY SAY BREAK THE WELL?' _Inuyasha was flabbergasted. "Why... don't you want to stay here?" He felt his voice crackle.

"I do... but it's just that I want to finish High School. I'm going to be a senior this year and everything counts for my future."

He still looked hurt. "So that whole thing about you liking it here was a load of crap, eh?"

Kagome looked up at him. "I never said that, Inuyasha. Please don't make this harder for me than it has to be. I don't belong here."

Inuyasha stood up. "What's the real reason you don't want to stay here, and I don't want to hear that bull about your future and school. Tell me the truth, Kagome."

Kagome stared up at him, tears threatening to fall. "What use I am after the jewel is put back together? What would keep you from going to hell with Kikyo?! What would I do here, Inuyasha!?" She then ran into the forest crying leaving a very quiet hanyou behind.

She ran and ran until she felt the burning in her lungs. "He's such a jerk," she grumbled. "Why do I put up with him?! Why shouldn't I just go home now? There's nothing keeping me here anymore!"

She found herself in a small clearing. Kagome fell to her knees and let loose the tears she'd been holding in. _'Why can't I just let go? It's not like Inuyasha the only guy in the world who may need me. There's Hojo and even Koga. Why do I get myself so worked up for that guy?' _

"Kagome?"

She heard her name and was thrown out of her thoughts.

"Go away Inuyasha! I don't feel like talking to you right now!" she hissed at the figured.

"Whoa! You got the wrong hanyou, it's me Keishou."

Kagome lifted up her head. "Keishou? What are you doing here?"

The young boy sat down next to her. "I was seeking and I saw you run in here. What's wrong?"

Kagome whiped her face with her hand. "It's nothing, Inuyasha and I just had a fight."

Keishou looked at her seriously.

'_His eyes..."_ Kagome thought_. "Are so much like Inuyasha's.'_

"Is this about what happened last night also?"

Kagome gasped. "How... do you know?"

He looked down at the ground, "I heard you go outside, you were crying. Was it because of Inuyasha?" He paused to wait for her answer. She remained slient. "You love him, don't you?"

Kagome looked at the boy who smiled.

"Oh come off it! It's all over you're face!" He pointed at her face. "Here: I love Inuyasha."

Kagome laughed a bit and sighed. "I do," Her own voice surprised her, she never told anyone before, and why did she just tell this boy? "But it's not so easy to tell him. I think it's because he still loves Kikyo."

Keishou eyes darkened at the sound of her name; he hated Kikyo.

"You shouldn't dislike her, Keishou. It's not her fault she's the way she is."

Keishou gasped, was she defending the one person keeping her from happiness? It must sound strange to an outsider.

"She thought the person she loved was the cause of her death," she continued. "In an instant her life was ruined and her death was certain. She was then brought back from the dead only to relive her last moments over and over. I know if I was in her shoes I'd be bitter as well."

Keishou looked at the ground and smiled a little, "Wanna hear something crazy?"

"What's that, Keishou?"

"You remind me a lot of my mother. She'd always tell Arasoi and me to be nice to people and to treat other as you'd wanted to be treated." He paused again. "I miss her a lot."

Kagome looked at him. "I lost my dad when I was younger too, I know the feeling."

Keishou smiled a weak smile. "He likes you a lot too, Kagome."

The teen looked at him with a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Keishou's smile grew. "Inuyasha, he really cares a lot about you. When you were gone before he was so upset, he barely ate or did anything. Sango said it was probably because he couldn't get any work done but I don't think so. He missed you, I know it."

Kagome couldn't help but smile at this, had this young boy really cheered her up? Keishou stood up and whipped the grass from his pants. "Now I must be going, I got a demi-dog and a Kitsune to find!"

Kagome laughed and got up herself. "Keishou?"

"Hum?"

"Thanks, for everything."

Keishou smiled and brushed his bangs out of his face. "No problem and you're secret's save with me."

Kagome seperated from the young boy and began to make her way back to the hut. She was just in the mist of walking through the forest when she noticed a red blur run to her.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled.

She stood in shock, was he worried about her? Inuyasha stopped running when he reached her, neither of them decided to talk as they looked at one another. Kagome couldn't hold back anymore as the tears fell from her eyes as she ran to Inuyasha and hugged him. Inuyasha was in shock to say the least.

"K-Kagome?" he questioned but she ignored him and held him tighter and he held her too. "I thought you went through the well, and then remembered that you didn't have the shards with you to come back... and it scared me." Kagome's eyes opened as she listened. "I don't want you to leave, and I hate it when you cry, Kagome. After Naraku, if you chose to go back to your own time," he felt himself choke on the words but continued. "You can, but I'll miss you too much."

Kagome felt like she was going to starting crying again. "But... you'll always have Kikyo..." she whispered but Inuyasha heard it.

"Kagome, please listen to me. I don't love Kikyo," he explained. "I'm sorry for all the things you've had to see and for the lies. If you want to leave, Kagome, don't let that be the reason."

She looked up at him, this didn't sound like Inuyasha at all!

"So...just think about that." He said as he looked down at her, she still clung onto him and he did the same to her.

Kagome rested her head in his chest. She didn't want to ever leave that spot; she'd give anything to be that forever.

Meanwhile at Kaede's hut, Sango and Miroku did their best to share their discovery in a clam and mature matter.

"WHAT!?" Kaede bellowed. The monk and demon exterminator had almost given her a heart attack, was Arasoi and Keishou really Inuyasha and Kagome's kin?

Miroku nodded, "We heard them talking the other night."

Kaede took a deep breath in a sad attempt to calm her a bit. "I remember feeling Inuyasha's aura around the boy, but how could they be his children? I've known Kagome since she came out of that well and freed Inuyasha from the god tree, its impossible for them to have a child!"

Something clicked in Sango's head, why didn't she see it before.

"Sango? What is it?" Miroku asked.

"Unless that is," the young woman said, "They pulled a Kagome!"

* * *

_(AN: And done with another Chapter! I have to go to go back to school and won't update nearly as much! But then again I never really updated a lot in the first place. Okay, remember to review and be nice! Much love sent!)_


	8. For the Future

**Shadows from the Future**

**Chapter Eight: For the Future**

"You cheated Keishou!" Shippo squeaked as they made their way to Kaede's hut.

"I did not!" Keishou shot back. "You're just a sore loser, Shippo!"

Shippo crossed his arms and walked towards Kilala mumbling about Keishou being a crook.

Arasoi looked at her brother, "Did you really cheat?"

"Define cheating," Keishou laughed and jumped into a nearby tree. "I like to call it strategy, my dear sister."

She gasped, "YOU DIRTY RAT!"

He continued to laugh but soon stopped after Arasoi starting to throw things at him. Keishou began to climb up the tree for dear life; it wasn't his fault his nose could pick up their scent a mile away, and since when was Hide and Seek worth getting this upset about?!

* * *

Naraku sat in his castle, chuckling to himself in the darkness.

"Kagura, you were a fool for underestimating Kikyo's power, but none the less you got the job done, but what a waste." His red eyes glared upon a small container with a heart beat. "This one will obey me and will finish the work. This I'm certain."

He knew his plan was foolproof, and soon he would have the completed jewel in his grasp. His chuckles soon grew into hysterical laughter that echoed throughout the castle.

* * *

Arasoi walked towards the hut, but stopped short when she heard voices.

"What do you mean "pulled a Kagome", Sango?" She heard Miroku's voice though the window, she stopped and began to listen.

"Maybe they time traveled here, through the well."

Arasoi felt the color drain from her face and her heart start to pump wildly. How'd they know? Could they have figured it out so quickly?

"Sango I'm sure the only reason Kagome can pass through the well is because of the Shikon Jewel." Kaede's voice was heard as well. "And Inuyasha is enabled to travel through the well because his necklace is associated with Kagome."

Arasoi legs gave in and she slid down the side of the hut with a small _thump_.

"It doesn't matter how they got here," Kaede continued. "They're here for a reason and we must keep a close eye on them to find that reason out."

_'I need to tell Keishou. This is bad, really bad!' _Arasoi thought as she got to her feet and ran into the woods to the tree her brother hung from.

"KEISHOU!" she screamed up the tree..

"WHAT?" he yelled down.

"GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE, WE GOT A PROBLEM!"

He then let go of the branch he held onto and fell to the ground landing perfectly on both feet. "Tada!" he said with his hands in the air as if he just accomplished the impossible. His expression darkened once he saw Arasoi's face. "Arasoi, what happened?"

She looked up at him and gulped. "They know! Sango, Miroku and Kaede! They all know that Inuyasha and Kagome are our parents!"

Keishou's stomach dropped down to his feet. His mind then flashed back to when he and Arasoi were outside. "They must've been there too... when we were talking...and they heard us. DAMNIT!" He screamed and punched a tree causing it to fall over. He then started to walk away,

"Big brother?" Arasoi asked, he ignored her and walked deeper into the forest. Not knowing what else to do, she slowly made her way back to the hut

For what felt like hours Arasoi sat outside of the hut, waiting for Keishou to come back, '_He should've been back by now. Stupid loser...'_

Inuyasha notice the girl's uneasiness, "Where's you're partner in crime?"

"Dunno." She answered automatically.

"What'd you mean you dunno? Weren't you with him?"

She sighed. "He walked into the forest, he was upset about something."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "And he hasn't come back yet?"

Arasoi shook her head.

"Shouldn't you go out lookin' for him or somethin'?"

She shrugged. Inuyasha gave up his attempt to make small talk with the girl; she obvious wasn't going to talk to him.

Arasoi stood up and started to walk into the forest. "Inuyasha, I'm going to go look for Keishou okay?" she didn't wait for his answer and kept walking onwards. '_Big brother, if there's one place you'd go to I know exactly where it is.'_

_"Keishou, you have to be careful about what you do when you go to the past. You may end up screwing things up more then they are now. I trust you." _

Keishou reheard his father's warning; this wasn't going well at all. He then picked up his sister's scent and grumbled in annoyance. Arasoi entered the old cave. It was by the river so it was wet inside and with the draft that passed through it was pretty chilly.

"Big brother?" she asked into the darkness.

"It's your fault you know that, right?"

She followed his voice to the end of the cave where she found him sitting. She crossed her arms. "You should've noticed they were there."

Keishou rubbed his temples in annoyance. "I'm sorry I was to busying dodging the fairly large tree you were swinging at me."

She frowned and he sighed.

"Look," Keishou continued. "We can't do anything about that and as far as we know Inuyasha and Kagome don't know a blasted thing and we have to keep it that way."

Arasoi nodded. "When's Kikyo gonna make her move, anyway? We've been waiting for a while and-."

"Patience is a necessity when dealing with such delicate circumstances, Arasoi." He answered coolly. "Besides, you were the one who cast that spell on the well so I could go here. So don't complain to me about it."

That was the last straw; she had it with his stupid attitude. Arasoi then slapped Keishou across the face. The young hanyou stared at her in shock.

"What's the matter with you?" she demanded. "You've been gone for hours and when I finally find you you're a mess."

His golden eyes stared at her and she felt as if he was looking right through her. "Do you blame me? Arasoi, it's not just mom's life on the line here anymore, it's everyone. If we mess up anything the whole line of time can be forever broken and who knows what that would lead to! I'm... I'm scared."

Arasoi bent down next to her brother who flinched thinking she was gonna hit him, but instead gave him a hug. "We're going to fix this, got that? We've come too far to stop now." She pulled away and he nodded.

"So we're doing the right thing?"

She nodded and held out her hand. "For the future?"

He smiled and grabbed her hand. "For the future!"

* * *

"Take your time Shippo, you can do it." Kagome urged the small Kitsune on, his face scrunched up making odd faces as he concentrated on the work in front of him. Inuyasha was having a hard time keeping himself from laughing his head off at the fox-demon's ridiculous faces but Kagome's stare that promised doom if he was to let out even a chuckle scared him enough for him to keep his composure.

Shippo dropped his orange crayon and looked over his work, then looked up at Kagome. "Here you go, is it okay Kagome?"

The teen took the piece of paper and looked at it with a smile. On it was little orange crocked lettering that only a child could make that read _Shippo_. "You did it, Shippo! You wrote your name!"

Shippo smiled and jumped around, Kagome had been giving him lesson on how to read and write for a few days and this was the first time he ever wrote his name.

"YAY! INUYASHA LOOK! LOOK! I DID IT!" He ran to Inuyasha holding his paper. Inuyasha looked down at the paper, it indeed read _Shippo_.

"Hey, good job small-fry!"

Shippo's smile grew as he ran inside the hut to tell the others his achievement.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, "I didn't know you could read Inuyasha!" she exclaimed.

"Feh, of course I can!"

She tilted her head, "Is that so? Can you write too?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"How come you've never told me of this?"

He shrugged, "You never asked."

Kagome smiled, she could have fun with this. "You're such a liar Inuyasha!" she exclaimed.

"I am not, wrench! I'll show you right now that I can write! Give me that piece of paper!" She handed him a piece of paper and a blue crayon and watched him write. "There!"

He practically threw the paper at her. She read his surprisingly neat handwriting: _'You're a stupid woman, Kagome. I told you I could write!!' _

"I apologize, Inuyasha. You were right and I was wrong." Kagome smiled. She may have lost, but seeing Inuyasha get mad was funnier that seeing him sulk around all day. Kagome then gasped, how did she forget about them?

"Where are Arasoi and Keishou?!" she asked.

The urgency in her voice made Inuyasha jump, "Keishou was in the forest when Arasoi went out looking for him about half an hour ago."

She frowned and was about to yell at him for being so irresponsible for not going with Arasoi when Inuyasha's ears started to twitch.

"Inuyasha?" she asked.

He stood up, "Get Sango and Miroku, I smell Naraku."

* * *

_(AN: 8 Chapters done! Yippee! Please review and I shall update! I already have up to chapter 11 typed up. I'm so proud of myself!)_


	9. The Demon Within

**Shadows from the Future**

**Chapter Nine: The Demon Within**

* * *

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha stood up, "Get Sango and Miroku, I smell Naraku."

As soon as he finished a large blue sphere hurled down with a crash.

"WHAT THE HELL?" random villagers screamed as they ran away. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kaede ran outside.

"HOLDER OF THE JEWEL SHARDS, COME OUT BEFORE WE REMODEL ANOTHER PART OF YOUR VILLAGE!"

Kagome then grabbed her arrows and ran out. She looked above to see a young girl floating above the village. Her long blue hair was tied up in pig-tails, her eyes were red and floating around her were multi-colored spheres.

"Over my dead body!" Kagome yelled.

The girl smiled, "Don't tempt me,"

Kagome shot one of her arrows at the girl who easily stopped it in midair and aimed it towards the village.

"Hand over the sacred jewel fragments or I shoot this arrow at the village." she giggled in delight.

"NEVER!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed Kagome, put her onto his back and ran off into the woods with the others close by on Kilala.

The girl sighed, "So we're going to have a chase, are we?" She threw a pink sphere into the air and disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

The group stopped in a small clearing, "We should be far enough to not cause anymore damage to the village." Inuyasha explained and carefully put Kagome down. "Kagome, I want you to stay clear of this battle. Got it?"

Kagome was about to protest when the girl appeared again. "Hum... I'll take a shot in the dark and say you're going to fight me, hmm?"

"Who are you and what do you want!" Miroku demanded. The girl laughed, "I am Nariko, an incarnation of Naraku. I've come for the girl, hand her over and make this simple and clean."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome protectively, "Never!"

Miroku looked around. _'There aren't any poisonous insects! I can use my Wind Tunnel!'_ He then removed the prayer beads from his hand. "WIND TUNNEL!" he yelled as he aimed it at the demon.

Nariko smirked and threw an orange sphere at the monk. The sphere quickly changed into red-poisonous insects, Miroku closed his hand as fast as he could, but he had absorbed many insects already.

"MIROKU!" Sango yelled and ran to his side and started to fight off the bees.

"A word of advice: when things look too easy, they probably are." The demon girl smiled and looked over at Inuyasha. "Still haven't let go of that girl have you?" She held up a green orb, "I'M JUST GONNA HAVE TO FORCE YOU THEN!" Nariko threw the sphere at Inuyasha binding him to a nearby tree.

"WHAT IN HELL IS THIS?!" He screamed as he tried to break lose of its grip.

"Don't even try it, half-breed! The more you struggle the tighter its grips are!"

He continued to fight the vines but no such luck. "DAMN IT!"

Nariko laughed and looked down at Kagome who had her arrows aimed straight for her. "Prepare to die, Nariko!" She yelled as she launched the arrow.

Nariko's laughter grew. "YOU'RE FOOLISH!" She sent the arrow flying back towards Kagome when a giant top blocked Kagome from harms way.

"YOU LEAVE KAGOME ALONE YOU STUPID WITCH!" Shippo screamed.

The incarnation looked down at the small Kitsune, "What are you supposed to be a squirrel or something? I don't waste my time with rodents like you! BE GONE!" She then threw a blue sphere at Kitsune. Shippo closed his eyes preparing to feel the income, but didn't. He opened his eyes to realize he was being held by Kagome and the fairly large crater next to them. "K-Kagome?" he squeaked.

"Shippo, you can climb trees, can't you?"

Shippo nodded.

"Good!" Kagome then threw Shippo into the forest as hard as she could.

"KAAAAAGGGGGOOOOMMMMMMEEEEEE!" The small demon cried as he flew through the air.

"HEAD FOR THE HUT, SHIPPO!" She yelled at the flying fox-demon.

Nariko's eyes darkened. "No more games, I'm ending this now!" The red-poisonous insects left Sango and went straight for Kagome.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled from his place on the tree.

"CLAWS OF DEATH!"

In a flash of light appeared and the swarm of bees fell onto the ground dead. Kagome looked in shock as Arasoi and Keishou landed in front of her. "Since when do these stupid things fight back?" Keishou asked with a smirk. Arasoi shrugged and turned to Sango.

"Think fast!" She yelled and threw her the antidote.

Sango caught it with ease, "How... did you know?"

"A little fox told us." Keishou smiled and then switched his attention to the floating girl. "Who's the chick with the bees?"

Nariko scowled. "You must be incredibly brave or extremely stupid to ask such a question! I am Nariko the incarnation of Naraku! Prepare to meet your fate!" She yelled as she threw another orange globe at the siblings.

"Again with the bees, not very creative are you?" Arasoi questioned as the bee swarm grew.

"HA! TRY TO CLAW YOUR WAY OUTTA THIS!" the floating demon yelled.

Keishou grabbed his sister's arm and swung her around.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" She demanded.

"SPREAD OUT YOUR CLAWS!" he ordered and she did so. Suddenly the thousands of insects dropped from the sky.

Inuyasha's eyes never left Kagome. That should've been him protecting her, not some kid and his sister! His blood began to boil. Meanwhile Sango and Miroku continued to observe the fight, waiting to see if the boy would draw his sword or not.

Nariko hissed, "TAKE THIS!" she yelled throwing multiple red spheres towards the ground hitting Arasoi and her brother. They screamed as the balls let loose a thick crimson rope that burnt with even the slightest touch.

Kagome raced to the fallen fighters.

"NO! STAY BACK!" Arasoi screamed only to be burnt again and fall to the ground.

Nariko snickered and held up a dark purple ball, "This contains the miasma you all know so well!" She then threw it towards Kagome.

Her mind told her to run but she couldn't move her legs, she was numb all over. Kagome shut her eyes preparing for the worst when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and block the miasma. "Inuyasha?" she gasped into chest. She opened her eyes to realize his whole shirt was burnt off. Kagome slowly looked up.

His eyes were as red as blood

'_AH! He transformed again!_' she thought remembering he didn't have his sword when he was trapped to the tree.

Sango watched with a start, "What could've caused him to transform? His life wasn't in danger."

"But Kagome's was." Keishou answered, his golden eyes never leaving the battle in front of them. "I thought I smelled the scent of a full demon. I've never seen a transformation like this before in my life." The group continued to watch the scene unfold.

The demon in the sky looked down. "What the hell is this now!? Why do you now hold the scent of a full demon?"

Inuyasha flexed his claws causing a loud crackle. "Nobody lays a hand on _MY_ Kagome."

Everyone gasped.

"Now why can't he say that in his normal state?" Miroku questioned earning a slap upside his head by Sango.

Inuyasha jumped into the air, dung his claws into Nariko's flesh and literally ripped her apart, and at that same moment the red ropes disapeared off the two young hanyous. Keishou grabbed his sister and covered her eyes, not wanting her to see such a horrible scene. He felt her start to tremble and soon noticed he was also. It wasn't out of fear, it was out of bewilderment. It started to rain flesh and blood soon after Inuyasha's attack and it was clear that Nariko was dead.

Kagome swallowed back the vomit that threatened her now shaking body as she stood up. "Inuyasha?" she asked softly hoping that he would respond to her voice, but no such luck.

"KAGOME! GET AWAY FROM HIM! YOU KNOW HE DOESN'T HAVE ANY CONTROL AND MAY KILL YOU WITHOUT EVEN KNOWING IT!" Miroku yelled, but Kagome continued to walk towards Inuyasha.

"Let her go Miroku," Sango said surprising the Monk. "I think she knows what she's doing."

Keishou and Arasoi took a deep breath and got ready to attack at any given moment anyways.

Kagome walked closer to Inuyasha.

"No... STAY BACK!" Inuyasha's husky voice screamed. Again Kagome didn't listen and knelt beside him.

"Inuyasha, try to control it. I know you can do it." She cupped his cheek with her hand and felt he was breathing heavier.

"Ka-Ka-Kagome..."

Kagome heart jumped. _'He remembers me!'_ she thought.

"I'm right here, Inuyasha."

"D-Don't... don't go..."

"I promise you I won't." She whispered rubbing his cheek trying to sooth him. "Just try to regain control."

Kagome felt Inuyasha's take sharp breaths as he laid his head on her shoulder. _'Why is he having problems breathing?'_ she pondered. She was then ripped out of her thoughts when she felt powerful claws pin her to the ground.

"INUYASHA!" she shirked as Sango and the others were about to run over to her, "NO! STAY THERE AND DON'T MOVE!" Kagome yelled causing them all to freeze.

"KAGOME! HE'S ETHEIR GOING TO KILL YOU OR RAPE YOU AND I DON'T THINK YOU WANT ETHEIR OF THEM!" Arasoi shouted.

"NO HE WON'T!" Kagome yelled back, still trying to escape from the transformed demon on top of her.

"YES HE WILL!" Sango yelled back.

"HE WON'T BECAUSE HE'D NEVER HURT ME! I TRUST HIM!" Kagome felt Inuyasha's grip loosen and the pressure on her ease. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha's golden orbs; they were so sad and confused. His hands were trembling horribly and he looked as if he was going to start to cry.

"Kagome..." he whispered as Kagome slowly sat up and faced him. "What... did I do to you?"

She never answered him as she lunged at him and hugged him tightly not feeling the least embarrassed. Inuyasha held her in his arms tightly; he never wanted to let her go, he was too afraid to.

* * *

_(AN: TADA! Chapter 9 is done so that must mean we're up the double digits! Wahoo! Okay, you know the drill R&R, BE NICE AND NO FLAMES! Thanks to all who have reviewed sp far! I only update for you few souls!)_


	10. Just So You Know

**Shadows from the Future**

**Chapter Ten: Just So You Know**

* * *

A dark fog swirled around the castle intoxicating the airs that surround it, this was home sweet home to an evil power hungry hanyou. Naraku sat in front of his incarnation, Kanna. "I wish for you to show me the two half breed children."

The young girl nodded, "Yes my lord." Her small mirror then showed the image of Keishou and Arasoi.

"Who are they?"

"Their names are Keishou and Arasoi. They are two half breed dog demons who seem to be searching for the high priestess Kikyo."

"They both carry a similar aura of that half-breed Inuyasha. Could it be that they are his offspring? But that would be impossible for them to be born in this lifetime unless..." Naraku's smirked, "Unless they're not from this time at all." His smirk grew. "Kanna, I want you to watch over those two. We shall need there assistance in the very near future."

His incarnation bowed, "Of course, my lord."

* * *

Arasoi and Keishou sat in a large Oak tree. The group decided to camp out that night and then return to Kaede's hut in the morning.

"I still can't believe it." Arasoi said to her brother who was hanging upside-down on the branch above her.

"What can't you believe, sis?"

"How stupid Inuyasha is. I mean, if Kikyo really loved Inuyasha she would've known that Inuyasha would never betray her and kill her! The fact that they were so easily manipulated to go against one another proves the fact that they weren't meant to be! It was fate that brought Inuyasha and Kagome together! Kagome has been with Inuyasha through it all and never leaves his side! Kikyo gives Naraku the freaking jewel shards on her own free will! The only reason Inuyasha goes over to Kikyo all the time is because he USED to love her before she became the bitter-bitch we know of! He still sees her as she used to be 50 years ago and is too blind to realize that Kagome would do absolutely ANYTHING for him! It's so frustrating!" she explained angrily, watching as Keishou continued to hang from his branch.

"You do realize these are our parents, right?"

Arasoi growled and slapped a spell scroll on Keishou's forehead then punched him towards the ground. "I KNOW THAT!" she yelled at his fallen figure.

"CRUSE YOU AND YOU'RE MAGIC!" Keishou yelled paralyzed on the ground. Kagome and Sango appeared at the base of the tree.

"Arasoi do you want to go to the hot springs with us, the monk is busy getting firewood and won't know we left." Sango said then looked down at the fallen boy. "What happened to you?"

"Don't...want to...talk about it..." Keishou still was still struggling to get up. "Just...take... the damn... scroll off!" he whimpered helplessly.

Arasoi jumped down gracefully, "Leave him, he'll be alright."

Kagome looked down at the boy, "Scream if you see Miroku, okay?"

Keishou frowned. "I'd scream anyway for him to take this blasted scroll of me!"

The girls left and walked on the small path towards the hot hot springs.

"Finally, you have no idea how much I need this." Kagome squealed as she and Sango quickly undressed and got in, Arasoi right after them. Kagome closed her eye and let the hot water relax her muscles, when she opened her eyes she noticed Arasoi had a large red mark that went from her shoulder to her back. "Oh my god, did you get that today, Arasoi?"

Arasoi looked down, "No, this is a birthmark. My mother was always very weak and when she had me... well they didn't know if I was going to live or if she would survive the labor."

Sango looked at Kagome, _'This girl isn't lying about that, I can tell from her eyes. But what would cause Kagome to be so weak? She certainly isn't feeble now.' _

Arasoi continued to look down at the steaming water. "Kagome, could I ask you something?"

Sango was broken out of her thoughts and Kagome nodded.

"Um... well... today when you didn't want us helping you when Inuyasha transformed, what were you trying to accomplish?" Her innocent sea blue eyes stared at Kagome who started to blush.

"I wanted him to remember me. I was thinking if he was able to control that power of his we may have a chance of defeating Naraku." It was now Kagome's turn to look down at the water. "But Inuyasha was terrified, I could tell. He didn't want me to leave him, so I guess he was regaining control for a few seconds but then he lost it again."

"And tried to rape you." Sango added.

Kagome stared at her and then the water again. "He probably was seeing Kikyo or something when that happened. Inuyasha has no interest in me." Her voice got very quite towards the end of her statement.

"Kagome.." Sango started but was cut off by Keishou's yelling in the distance.

"MIROKU! YOU GOTTA HELP ME! TAKE THE DAMN SCROLL OFF PLEASE!"

All three girls quickly jumped out of the springs and got dressed.

"Stupid monk probably saw we were gone." Sango hissed and Kagome laughed a bit trying to shake off her uneasiness.

The girls soon arrived at the camp site to see Keishou and Miroku setting up the firewood. "YOU DIE NOW!" Keishou yelled as he lunged at his little sister who instantly ran away.

"KEISHOU! DON'T KILL YOUR SISTER!" Kagome yelled and then started to smile. "God, I probably sound like their mother, huh?"

_'If only she knew.'_ Sango thought with a smile.

"Hey, where'd Inuyasha head off to?" Kagome asked making Miroku looked up from his firewood.

"He's off sulking somewhere. He just walked off; he seemed very poignant."

Sango sat next to the monk. "Well do you blame him? He's had a really bad day."

Miroku was about to ask Kagome something when he saw that'd she'd already left. "Probably left to find Inuyasha."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Miroku." Sango said rolling her eyes.

Deep in the forest, Kagome walked past a tree and found Inuyasha sitting on a hill looking up at the stars. She slowly walked over to him; his bare chest was showing since his shirt was burnt off during the battle and his long sliver hair was blowing in the breeze. She noticed he was shivering from the cold night air, and covered him with the blanket she was using for herself. Inuyasha muttered his appreciation as she sat down next to him and looked into his emotionless amber eyes.

Had this been a normal day, Inuyasha would've snapped at Kagome for staring at him, but tonight was different. Tonight the only person he wanted was Kagome, and at the same time she was the one person he least wanted to see. Kagome eyes were still locked onto his; the first thing she ever noticed about him (other than his dog ears of course) was his eyes. As she grew to know Inuyasha, she saw him start to change. He began to trust people, and showed his emotions more frequently. His emotional walls he had built since childhood was beginning to fall.

Inuyasha then looked away from the sky and down at Kagome, "Can I ask you something'?" he asked innocently as she nodded. He looked down at the grass, his bangs covering his eyes. "You stayed with me the whole time. You never left me, and I'm not talking about just today. I mean like in this whole conquest we're on. I've disowned your trust so many times, made you cry, and failed to protect you in more than a few battles. Why are you still here with me?"

Kagome crawled over to him joining him under the blanket and rested her head on his chest, "I'll never leave you, Inuyasha, because I care about you. And because if I was to ever leave, you'd probably get yourself killed."

Inuyasha smiled as he wrapped the blanket around them tighter, _'Kagome, I want to tell you that I love you. But I don't want to throw this away; I don't want you to throw your life away just for me. I want you to be happy, and if that means for you to leave when the jewel is completed, so be it. For now though, I hope this moment can last forever.'_

Keishou and a very soaked Arasoi returned to the campsite. "What happened to Arasoi?" Miroku questioned as the brother and sister sat by the fire.

"She _fell _in the river." Keishou's answered plainly with a smirk as Arasoi's fangs chattered.

The exterminator's eyes flashed as she noticed something. "Uh, Miroku? Can I talk to you over here?" She practically dragged the monk a yard away by an Elm Tree.

"I think they know we know, Miroku!" Sango hissed.

"What makes you say that?"

"Just the fact that they've been avoiding us and Keishou's disappearance wasn't a coincidence it was right after we had our little talk with Kaede!" she yelled nearly strangling the stupid monk. How clueless can a guy get?

Meanwhile, back at the campsite...

"Arasoi, I think they know that we know that they know!" Keishou whispered as Arasoi's ears perked up trying to listen to the demon exterminator and monk's conversation.

"But do they know that we know that they know that we know they know?" The girl asked.

Keishou thought about his sister's question for a moment. "I don't know."

And behind the Tree again...

"But do they know that we know they know we know?" Miroku asked.

"I don't think so."

"Look, why don't we just talk with them. I mean if they know that we know and we know that they know, what else is there to know, you know?" The monk reasoned.

Sango sighed. "You're right Miroku. They may need our help."

"That's the sprit." He said putting a hand on her shoulder and it somehow ended up on her ass, again.

"PERVERT!" Sango yelled as she punched Miroku into the ground. "YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T DO THAT IF I WORKED WITH YOU!"

Miroku somehow managed to lift his throbbing head up from the ground. "My apologies, Lady Sango. I could not resist your beauty."

She grumbled, "You're so fill of it, Miroku. The only thing you couldn't resist was caressing my ass!"

Sango and Miroku appeared at the campsite to see the two young demi-demons sitting by a bush near the Elm Tree they were just talking.

"Were you two eavesdropping on our conversation?" Miroku questioned.

The siblings began to sweat. "Uh...no, of course we weren't."

"Then what were you doing by the Tree we were just at?" Sango asked.

"Um... checking out that really cool bush over there!" Keishou exclaimed earning himself a punch on the head from his sister.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF LIE WAS THAT, KEISHOU? YOU'RE SUCH A DUMBASS!" Arasoi buried her head in her hands, "Checking out that really cool bush...you're hopeless!"

The two adults sweat dropped;that was a pretty pathetic lie.

Keishou then sat up and took a deep breath. "So, you know, eh?"

The exterminator and monk nodded, "Why are you here?" Miroku asked.

Arasoi and Keishou exchanged nervous glances before Keishou began.

"It's about our mother, she's going to have a curse set on her that will slowly kill her."

* * *

_(AN: Want to know the tale behind the curse? THEN REVIEW! Want to know what else happens? THEN REVIEW! Want me to shut up? THEN REVIEW! It's really quiet simple folks; just press the little "Go" button under "Summit Review" and type something. It's calling for you... fulfill your destiny!)_


	11. Flash Backs and Flash Forwards

**Shadows from the Future**

**Chapter Eleven: Flash Backs and Flash Forwards**

* * *

Arasoi and Keishou exchanged nervous glances. After a long slience, Keishou took a deep breath.

"It's about our mother, she's going to have a curse set on her that will slowly kill her."

Miroku's eyes widened as his grip on his staff tightened, and Sango nearly fainted. "What happened, or in this case, is going to happen?"

Arasoi wrapped her arms around her legs as her brother continued his story.

"Around this time, Kagome will leave the hut and the undead priestess Kikyo will kidnap her. Inuyasha, our father, around fifteen minutes later will go out in search of her. He will find her bound to a tree and see Kikyo about to castone of her spells on Kagome in order to regain her soul. After, Inuyasha will tell Kikyo that he has fallen in love with Kagome, and she'll go ballistic. Kikyo will then use her magic to try to kill Kagome, only something will go wrong and causing the curse on Kagome's life instead of dying right then and there, she'll slowly die. Less than a second after the spell hits Kagome, Inuyasha will attack Kikyo in his full demon form and kill her." His golden eyes shone under the bangs of his ebony hair, "It's our job to stop that spell from hitting our mother. We have to do it unnoticeable and incredibly quickly so we don't screw up the whole time line."

Arasoi sighed, "But it seems as if fate is not on out side with this one. Our dad never told us when this all took place, so when I set up the Bone Eater's well to send Keishou to this time I had to do it by assumption."

Miroku was taken back by the girl's explanation. "You must be really powerful to be able to handle that type of magic!"

Arasoi shrugged, "I suppose, I've never done anything that powerful and risky before. So it was kinda new for me."

Keishou's amber eyes stared at Miroku and Sango, "Listen up, you _cannot_ tell Inuyasha or Kagome any of this, got it?"

His sister nodded. "Yeah, we've already messed everything else up if they find out...well lets say it'd be pretty bad."

The Monk and Demon Exterminator nodded. "You have our word."

* * *

"Look at that! I win again!" Keishou exclaimed seeing that all three of his X's lined up horizontally in the ground.

"You mean you cheated again." Inuyasha said poking the young boy with his stick.

The group had return to Kaede's village yesterday morning to a very concerned Kitsune and elderly Priestess. They had discussed battle plans again, but so far they really had no idea what they were going to do. So for the time being they decided to relax and enjoy this beautiful summer day and to worry about Naraku later.

"No I didn't!" Keishou yelled and hit Inuyasha's stick away with his own. Before long the two half demons were stick-sword fighting.

"Would you two cut that out? Someone is going to get hurt and Shippo trying to work over here!" Kagome yelled at the two hanyous who stopped at once.

"Wow Inuyasha, Kagome has you on a short leash doesn't she?" Keishou said smirking earning himself a whack on the head.

"INUYASHA SIT!"

Inuyasha then found himself face first in the dirt.

"STOP HITTING CHILDREN, INUYASHA! FIRST SHIPPO NOW AND KEISHOU!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha grumble curses from his position on the ground.

"SIT HIM AGAIN! SIT HIM AGAIN!" Shippo, Keishou and Arasoi chanted.

"Stupid brats!" Inuyasha growled. "Once I can feel my legs you better run!"

Kagome glared down Inuyasha. "Inuyasha be nice or I'll say sit again!"

There was a small whimper heard as Inuyasha fell deeper into the ground.

"You guys better get out of here, once Inuyasha gets up he's not going to be happy." Kagome turned to Shippo. "We can finish up later, okay?"

Shippo smiled at his surrogate mother. "Thanks Kagome!" He squeaked as he and the two other kids ran into the woods.

"DON'T GO TOO FAR!" Kagome yelled and sat next to the sat demi-dog.

"You...really sound like their mother." Inuyasha mumbled from the ground, "You know one of these days, when you have little brats of your own that is, you're gonna make a good mother."

His compliment was surprising and made Kagome blush. "Oh...well...thanks Inuyasha." She then noticed that he was able to sit up again.

"Can I go kill them now?" he asked innocently.

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Just a knock on the head to show them who's boss!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded.

Shippo, Keishou, and Arasoi sat in a tree in the forest, "Geez, Inuyasha can be so pushy at times!" Shippo exclaimed as Keishou nodded. "One time he threw me into the forest and I was stuck in a tree for three hours! I would've been longer if Kagome didn't show up!"

"That's so sad Shippo!" Arasoi cried as she looked at her fox friend. '_In the future he's not nearly this fun! But then again, Uncle Shippo's all old and boring!' _She thought back to how she got her disguising charm from her "wonderful" Uncle.

_  
-Flashback-_

_  
Arasoi and Sanae walked towards Shippo's Kitsune Charm Market._

"I still can believe what he's doing! Uncle Shippo sold out!" Arasoi exclaimed as her friend agreed with her.

"I know! Then he goes off and says 'I didn't sell out, girls, I bought in!' It's the same thing!"

Arasoi brushed a stray piece of sliver hair from her eyes. "Okay, back to the plan. You know what to do right?"

Sanae nodded. "Yup, distract Shippo while you steal the disgusting charm." The girl paused. "Do you think it's a good idea, Arasoi? I mean, we can really get in trouble and my mom's really scary when she's angry!"

The young half demon rolled her eyes, "Relax, I'm sure Auntie Sango won't do anything to you. Besides, this is for my mom's life remember? And we won't get caught. Just say exactly what I told you to."

Arasoi then ran behind the market. Sanae sighed, and pushed her way into the crowd until she saw Shippo at the stand selling his charms.

"Just two gold pieces for a love charm! Find you're future soul mate today!" He shouted as Sanae mentally gagged.

"Here goes nothing." She whispered before bellowing. "HEY KITSUNE! MY MOTHER SAYS THAT YOUR CHARMS ARE FAKE AND THAT YOU'RE JUST A TRAVLING SALES MAN TRYING TO GET THESE POOR LADIES MONEY!"

Shippo's ears twitched, he knew that voice. He looked over the booth and grabbed Sanae by the collar of her kimono. "SANAE? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?"

The young girl smiled, playing Piss off Shippo was one of her favorite games. "I'M TELLING THESE FINE PEOPLE THE TRUTH! THAT YOU'RE A PHONEY!"

The crowd started to mumble amongst themselves.

"My daughter told me this Kitsune was too good to be true!"

"Yes! I also heard he steals from the poor and uses that money to make these things!"

"Yeah!"

Shippo turned to the crowd "PLEASE! THESE ARE REAL KITSUNE CHARMS! THIS GIRL IS JUST ONE OF MY FRIEND'S KIDS!" The Kitsune stared at the girl. "You wait 'til I tell Miroku and Sango about this!"

Sanae gulped, her parents were not going to be happy about this. Meanwhile Arasoi had already found the charm she was looking for.

"Ha! I knew he had one of these!" she whispered as she slipped it on. Her hair turned into a dark black and her blue eye's darkened.

Suddenly Shippo picked up Arasoi's scent. "I should've known it'd be her idea!"

The fox demon turned around to she said pup run from behind the booth.

"ARASOI!" Shippo yelled, not even noticing the change in the girl's appearance.

"RUN ARASOI!" Sanae yelled.

They watched Arasoi run into the forest name after her father and jump down the bone eater's well.

_  
-End of Flashback-_

Arasoi smiled, in the end she got the Kitsune Charm and that's all that matters right?

"Hey guys! Let's play that Tick-Tack-Toe game again!" Shippo said hopping out of the tree.

"Sure. I got first dibs!" Keishou announced as he jumped out of the tree along with his sister.

"Then I play winner!" she said to the two boys.

Suddenly Arasoi stopped and stared a nearby bush.

"Something the matter?" asked Shippo.

The girl ignored the demon and reached into her pocket and pulled out a scroll.

"Arasoi?" her brother asked, but still no reply.

Arasoi then threw the scroll at the bush; a large purple demon aura appeared.

"What the hell is that?" whispered Keishou.

The aura turned into a smog and was then sucked into the sky with a shriek that sounded like it was being brutally murdered. Moments later all was silent except for Inuyasha and Kagome running.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT NOISE, SHIPPO?" Inuyasha demanded when they reached the pups.

"I don't know, ask Arasoi she did it!" Shippo yelled from Keishou's shoulder.

"Hey! Why am I the first to be blamed anyway?!" Shippo was again ignored as Inuyasha turned to Arasoi.

"Well?" His voice was sharp.

"The bush, it has some weird demonic...thingy in it. I think it was watching Shippo, Keishou and me. It had a horrible presence and reminded me of the one Nariko had."

Kagome looked at the bush. "Are you sure Arasoi? Are you sure it felt like one of Naraku's minions?"

The girl nodded. "I'm positive."

Keishou found his voice. "Maybe we should all go back to the hut for the night."

Everyone agreed and they walked back.

"Big brother?" Arasoi whispered. She and Keishou were a good distance away from the group so Inuyasha wouldn't hear.

"Yeah?" he answered

"I think Naraku's after us."

"I wouldn't be surprised. He probably saw us fight before and it curious about it."

"But what about the time line!"

Keishou faced his sister, "What about it?"

"Well, as you said before. We're changing so many things by us just being here, you know? Maybe that means Papa will choose Kikyo instead of mom!"

"I doubt it, but we have to make sure he chooses mom without our help. How are we gonna pull that off?"

Arasoi smirked and brushed a stray black hair from her face. "Leave that to me, big brother!" She then skipped ahead leaving him confused.

* * *

_(AN: I FINISHED CHAPTER 11!! SCORE!! Ok, if anyone didn't pick up on who Sanae was, she was Sango and Miroku's daughter. I just wanted to make that clear because one time I wrote in riddles and everyone was confused and asked "What? Who's that? What?" and crap. So this chapter was basically a fill in and to entertain you readers with my mindless babble, the next chapter will be better I promise! Anyway, now go review and BE NICE OR ELSE!!)_


	12. Memories

Shadows from the Future

Chapter Twelve: Memories

It was night time, the crickets chirping was the only sound heard by the limited people who were still awake, among those few was Arasoi. The young demon girl slowly got up from her sleeping corner and tip toed towards where her brother slept. _'And of course he's still asleep! I thought I told the moron to stay awake!'_ She smirked. "Guess I'm just gonna have to wake him up." She covered his mouth with one claw and held his nose with the other, half a second later his eye quickly opened and she moved her hand away. "Are you trying to kill me!?" he whispered harshly trying to regain his breath. Arasoi pressed a finger to her lips and pointed to the door, signaling him to shut up and to follow her outside. Keishou tip toed outside praying that no one would wake up, he may be older than his sister but she could still kill him if she wanted to.

Keishou yawned when the duo finally made it outside where Inuyasha was sleeping. It was a warm night so they couldn't blame him for wanting to sleep outside. "So, what are we doing?" he asked. "I'm going to climb in to Dad's tree and put a spell on him. Hopefully this spell will help him realize his feeling for Mom." Arasoi explained. "Seems like a plan, but one little question."

"Yeah?"

"Why the hell did you have to wake me up? I mean, I was asleep and happy, and then you come around and try to suffocate me!"

Arasoi frowned and wrapped her cloak around her. "I was trying to wake you up, idiot! And you do have a part in this, you're the look out!" She explained as she took off the Kitsune necklace transforming her back to her original form. "Arasoi! What in hell are you doing?!" Arasoi handed her brother the necklace. "This drains too much of my magic out and I'm not really an expert on this charm yet so I want to have all the help I can get." She then put on the hood which covered her face. "Wish me luck!" "Luck." Arasoi then jumped into the tree and faced Inuyasha. _'Please let this work!' _She gulped and took out the spell scroll and concentrated on the charm. A white aura surrounded her and her future father as the spell scroll flew from her hand to Inuyasha's forehead.

_The sky was a light color of blue, the birds were singing and the sun shone brightly. It was indeed a beautiful day. Inuyasha looked around, where in hell was he? He walked around for a moment then realized he was at Kagome's shrine. His nose then picked up salt and water, someone was crying. Inuyasha soon found who was crying._

_It was Kagome._

"_Kagome, what happened?" he asked but was ignored. "Why'd I ever meet him? If I knew it was gonna hurt this much, I wish I never laid eyes on him." She shed tears. He couldn't see her face, but he saw one drop fall on her knee. Then she lifted her tear stained face up to gaze at the Sacred Tree again. "But I wanna see him. I can't deny it. I want to see Inuyasha once more. It's clear now . . . I must be..." Inuyasha looked down at Kagome waiting for her to finish when his surrounds changed. "AH! WHAT THE HELL?!" Inuyasha then found himself in the woods by some pond. _

_"Now what's going on?" Inuyasha looked around to see Kagome again. "KAGOME!" He yelled as he ran to her. "Kagome, what were you gonna say bef-" Kagome looked right through him. As if he wasn't even there. "Hey! I'm talking to you wrench! What were yo-" Kagome then walked through him. "AH! WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON! WHY DID SHE JUST WALK THROUGH ME?" He yelled and poked his arms and chest to see if he was able to do the same, which he wasn't. He then started to follow the school girl. "Damn it all! What the hell is going on?!" he hissed at no one in particular. He was to busy cursing to notice Kagome had stopped walking and almost walked right into her. Inuyasha looked at Kagome again noticing she held one of those "Towel" things. "Wait a second... I remember this!" He glanced at the pond to find himself trying to wash his claws of blood. "This is when I transformed into a full demon and killed all those bandits! What the hell am I doing here?" He decided there had to be some reason and watched the show in from of him. Kagome looked at Inuyasha in the ponds, "Poor guy. He must feel awful about killing those bandits." Inuyasha watched himslef looked at her and shout, "What are you staring at me for? Huh? Listen! I don't give a damn about what I did, you hear?" Kagome stared at him, "Don't kid yourself." Inuyasha's expression changed, as he said, "You don't have to force yourself to be around me." Kagome, hated to see Inuyasha so torn up, assures him that she wants to be. She grabbed his shoulders and wraps her arms around him. "I'll always be with you Inuyasha. I'll never leave you, I promise."_

_Once again Inuyasha's surrounds caved in on him as he was sent somewhere else. "These must be Kagome's memories. But how am I traveling through them?" Inuyasha landing on the hard ground, "Okay, let's see what's next here." He looked around once more to see that he was at the battle with Nariko. "Damn. I really don't wanna be here." He ran to the battle to see Kagome shut her eyes preparing for the worst. He saw himself wrap his arms around her waist and block the miasma. "Inuyasha?" she gasped into chest. She opened her eyes to realize his whole shirt was burnt off. Kagome slowly looked up to see his eyes were as red as blood. "This is where I transformed. This is what I can't remember!" He saw himself as he jumped into the air, dung his claws into Nariko's flesh and literally ripped her apart. Inuyasha felt his stomach flip, that was a pretty gruesome sight. He watched Kagome as she stood up. "Inuyasha?" she asked softly hoping that he would respond to her voice, but no such luck. "KAGOME! GET AWAY FROM HIM! YOU KNOW HE DOESN'T HAVE ANY CONTROL AND MAY KILL YOU WITHOUT EVEN KNOWING IT!" Miroku yelled, but Kagome continued to walk towards him. "Why?" Inuyasha whispered to himself as he watched Kagome walk closer to him. "Why does she always have to risk her life for me? Her life means more to me than my own! Doesn't she realize if she was to die trying to save me I would die too? Does she not understand that just the thought of having her hurt drives me insane with guilt and worry?" He gasped. She didn't know. She thinks he loved Kikyo! That's why she was crying! He hurt her and he never knew it! After all the time he spent trying to save her from physical pain he was causing her emotional pain. "HE WON'T BECAUSE HE'D NEVER HURT ME! I TRUST HIM!" Kagome's yells rang through his ears. "Kagome... I love you." He whispered as everything around him went dark._

Arasoi opened her eyes and felt a large power surge push her out of the tree causing her to fall on the cool ground behind the tree. "Arasoi!" Keishou whispered as he ran to his fallen sister to help her up. "Arasoi! Arasoi!" He lightly hit her cheek with his claw. He let of the breath he was holding when he saw her open her eyes. "You okay? Here, take the charm." She took the necklace from him and quickly put it back on. "What happened? Did everything go as planed?" he asked as he watched his sister stand up. "It's going to happen soon." Now Keishou was more confused and pissed off because of it. "What the hell are you talking about, runt?" She looked down at him. "Kikyo's attack, it's going to happen soon. We need to prepare." He watched her walk away. "How the hell do you know that?!" he whispered at her but she just continued to walk. Keishou growled in frustration, what's with her and not answering his questions?!

(AN: YAY! Another chapter down and we're getting close to the Kikyo attack! On a different note, has anyone heard that 1985 song? It's really quite sad actually. Well anyway, now review and be kind and I shall update quickly!)


	13. To My Misstress I'll Confess

Shadows from the Future

Chapter Thirteen: To My Mistress I'll confess

He smelt the morning drew and saw the red rising sun appear over the mountains behind the village. Inuyasha sat in the same tree he fell asleep in. _'I have to tell Kagome how I feel. She's going to leave if I don't!'_ He thought about the upcoming battle with Naraku, what if something happened to him...or worst something happened to Kagome. What would he do if he never told her how he felt? That she was always on his mind, that he thinks she was the most wonderful girl in the world, _'That I love her. I really love her.'_ Inuyasha took a deep breath and leaped from the tree, it was now or never. God knows if he'll summon up the courage to tell her ever again.

Inuyasha peeked into the warm hut and quickly found Kagome's sleeping form. He quietly made his way over to her and lightly taped her cheek hoping to wake her up. Her eyes slowly opened and looked up at his, "Good morning." She whispered. "Is something wrong?" He shook his head, "I just wanna talk to you, c'mon." He carefully helped her up and the two exited the hut.

Kagome yawned as she followed Inuyasha. "So what is it you want to tell me, Inuyasha?" she then noticed they were near the well. "Hey! You better not be planning to take my shards and push me in the well again!" He smirked, "Maybe." She stared at him and crossed her arms and mumbled something under her breath. The pair sat near the well on the cool morning grass. Inuyasha looked at Kagome who still stared at him to see if he was really going to push her in. "I aint gonna push you in, Kagome." She smiled playfully, "You better not!" She then noticed his uneasiness, _'What is it he wants to tell me?' _"Okay... Kagome you know I'm not good with words but I've wanted to tell you something for a while now. We all know what happened 50 years ago and the fact that Kikyo wants me to go to hell with her, and um... I have said that the only way to repay her is with my own life. I guess that's still true but... she's different now. She's not the same Kikyo I fell in love with 50 years ago. So-" He looked over at Kagome who was giving him the death glare. "What?"

"You're asking me for girl advice?" Kagome hissed

"What? NO!"

"You lair! You woke me up at the break of dawn to ask me how you get the old Kikyo back to you!"

"WHAT THE HELL? NO! NO! THAT WASN'T IT AT ALL!" He tried to reason with her but she already stomped away.

"KAGOME LISTEN TO ME!" he yelled as he followed her. "NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YEAH!" Inuyasha yelled thinking this sudden augment of theirs was quite foolish.

"Come on, Keishou! Wake up already!" Shippo cried to his sleeping friend. It was now mid morning and everyone was awake, except Keishou that is. Now both Shippo and Arasoi sat in rather large tree making a sad attempt to wake the sleeping half dog demon. "COME ON!" The young fox demon yelled now going as far as to jump on the boy's chest. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Keishou then hit the fox child sending him flying only to be caught by Arasoi. "This is hopeless! We are going to have to go to the extreme." Arasoi then leapt to the branch over the one her brother slept in. "You gonna used one of your scrolls on him?" Shippo asked from the girl's shoulder. "Nope." Arasoi then leaned down and pushed her elder boy off to branch and watched him hit the ground hard. "Is he dead?" Shippo asked shocked. "No I don't think so." Arasoi answered climbing down from the tree. "But he's not moving!" The girl shrugged. "Probably still asleep." Shippo looked down at Keishou once the duo landed. "I really think you killed him, Arasoi." Arasoi ignored the Kitsune and kicked her fallen brother in the side. "HEY! Get up lazy ass!" she yelled as her brother turned at his back and stared at the morning sky. "What the hell have I ever done to you people?" he asked daze. Suddenly Inuyasha and Kagome came out of the woods. "Yes!" Inuyasha yelled. "NO!" Kagome yelled back. Kagome (who was to busy arguing with Inuyasha to see where she was going) stepped right on Keishou and Inuyasha followed her. "AHH! WHY ME!?" Keishou asked as he whimpered on the ground, but nobody paid attention to his cries because they were to busy watching Inuyasha and Kagome's fight.

"KAGOME! YOU STUPID BITCH WOULD YOU STOP WALKING AWAY FROM ME AND LET ME TALK TO YOU!?" Inuyasha yelled, he was tired of this cat and mouse thing and he was pretty damn fit up with always being the villain. Kagome stopped walking, "You know it hurts me when I see you two together, and when you sneak off to see her. Now you want to talk to me about her, Inuyasha?" Kagome turned around and faced him. Her eyes were glance from tears, her hair rested calmly on her shoulders and her rosy lips were pressed together angrily.

"I hate you."

Everyone was silent. The forest went silent. It seemed as if the world had stopped turning.

Inuyasha felt his eyes water up as he bit his lip, turned his head away and held back the tears, she hated him. She hated him. He finally pushed her over the edge when all he wanted to do was tell her how much he loved her. It was not supposed to go this way, he was supposed to tell her and she was supposed to hug him and tell him she loved him too. Then together they were supposed to defeat Naraku, complete the jewel and live happily ever after. She wasn't supposed to hate him.

"Kagome... please... don't..." He whispered hoping that some strange godly power would help him right about now, but they and Kagome only ignored his pleas. "Where are Sango and Miroku?" she ordered. "They left this morning to help some village." Keishou's voice crackled. "KAGOME! INUYASHA!" Miroku's voice came from the sky. "IT'S SANGO! THE DEMON ATTACKED HER AND SHE'S BEEN INJURED REALLY BADLY!" Kilala landed in front of Kaede hut and watched as Miroku gently held her Mistress in his arms. Kagome looked over her best friend's wounds, her armor had been broken through and she had many deep and bloody gashes on her body. "Let's get her inside."

Sango wounds looked worst than they were, and according to Kaede the young demon exterminator should been back on her feet in two to three days. Everyone was relief by this, especially Miroku who refused to leave Sango's bedside until she was well. It was then night time and Kagome and the others had eaten dinner and were now sitting in the large part of Kaede's hut. Shippo, Keishou, Arasoi and Kaede had noticed that Kagome refused to make eye cotact with Inuyasha and that Inuyasha jut looked as if his soul was stolen. Shippo had earlier told Kaede about their fight that morning and Kaede was amazed that Kagome had uttered those words.

"What exactly did ye hear her say?" she asked.

"That she hated him, pure and simple." The Kitsune answered. He himself was amazed that Kagome said that. He always thought that Inuyasha and Kagome liked each a lot, and secretly hoped that the pair would fall in love and get married. Then Kagome would never leave and he could live with them. But how was all this supposed to happen if Kagome hated Inuyasha?!

Even during the warm summer nights the hut did get pretty drafty and Kagome hugged her legs to her chest. Inuyasha picked this up and found enough courage to talk to Kagome for the first time in hours.

"You want me to get you a blanket?"

"No."

And then the silence returned.

Keishou took a deep breath, "Since the tension in here so thick you can cut it, I'm going out for a walk." He then stood up and left. Minutes later, Kagome noticed that the herbs for Sango's wounds were getting low. "I better go and get some herbs just in case." She then left the hut.

The night forest was dark as Kagome went around the edge looking for the herbs. 'Now I know they were here this morning.' Suddenly she felt something fly pass her, she looked to her right and saw one of Kikyo's soul stealers. Kagome then felt something drag her deeper into the forest, then she stopped. Kikyo then appeared in front of her. "Kagome was it not? I see we meet again." Kagome gasped, "Kikyo. What are you doing here?" The undead priestess smiled. "To take back what is mine, the soul that rest inside your body." Kikyo's outstretched hand glowed a deep shade of purple. She the tapped Kagome's forehead lightly and the power escaped from her and transferred to Kagome causing her to fall onto her knees. 'What's happing to me? Why do I feel so sleepy?' Kikyo's smile widened, "Yes Kagome, let the spell take over your body and let my soul escape from you!" Kagome's eye's widened as she looked up the older woman and was about to say something, but nothing came out from her mouth. No words, no noise. Just silence. "Don't worry, no one can hear you now Kagome. Not even myself. You see this spell of mine is paralyzing your body, which includes your vocal cords." Kagome looked down at the ground and slowly felt her arm mussels start to spasm causing her to fall on her face. Nobody knows where she was and who had her but that wouldn't matter much since Kikyo was going to slowly kill her anyway.

Keishou stood in an on looking tree. 'Here we go. If I attack now I can probably kill Kikyo, then mom would be freed and maybe she and dad get together. If I don't attack now I'll have to go back to the village tell dad what happened, he'll go find mom and there'd be a slight chance his timing will change the course of events thus saving mom.' He grabbed the grip of his father's sword that rested on his back. 'Damn it! Both involve me having to risk something!' He looked down at the scene again and decided to throw all common sense away and jumped down in front of Kagome.

"Don't touch her again, Kikyo." His voice snarled.

"Who may I ask are you, little demon?" She then got a better look at him, "Or should I say half-demon?"

"Shut up witch. I thought priestess only used their powers for good, did hell change you that much?" Keishou smirked as Kikyo examined the boy's appearance and noticed the same aura around him as the one Inuyasha held, meaning that this kid had to be his son, but that was impossible. She clenched her fist in furry. "Who are you?" she demanded. "That's no concern to you; take the spell off Kagome and crawl back into the hole you came out of, Kikyo." Keishou snarled his patience was growing thin. "No one will stand in my way, half-breed." Kikyo threw a purple lightning ball slashing his right shoulder. Keishou fell to his knees and held his shoulder with his hand as Kikyo's soul snatcher then wrapped around Kagome and Kikyo taking them away.

"CRAP! DAMN! CRAP! DAMN!" Keishou screamed as he ran back to the hut and burst through the door. "INUYASHA! KIKYO KIDNAPED KAGOME!"

(AN: Wahaha! I leave you here my wonderful readers! Now review if you want me to update!)


	14. Prisoner of the Priestess

Shadows from the Future

Chapter Fourteen: Prisoner of the Priestess

Keishou ran back to the hut and burst through the door. "INUYASHA! KIKYO KIDNAPED KAGOME!" Inuyasha was instantly on his feet. "What?!"

"She took her into the forest!"

"How long ago?"

"Not long, like two minutes ago. Her scent should still be fresh!" With that said Inuyasha was out the door.

Miroku looked away from Sango's sleeping form and at Keishou, "Is this it?" Keishou nodded and turned to his sister, "Get your cloak and arrows, Arasoi." She nodded and grabbed her things and ran out of the hut along with her elder brother. Miroku then noticed that Inuyasha left his sword behind, "Oh no..."

Kagome felt the constriction of the Soul Stealers bound her to the tree as she opened her eyes to face Kikyo. "So Kagome, are you having fun?" she smiled wickedly. Kagome wanted to talk back but soon found out she couldn't move at all. "Now it's time for Inuyasha and me to finally live in happiness. He wants to live, so be it, but I shall live with him. With my soul." A shock of lightening flowed through Kagome's body causes her to scream in pain.

Arasoi and Keishou jumped from tree to tree following their future mother and father's scent. _'So my foreboding was correct after all_'. Arasoi then noticed the blood on her brother's shoulder. "BIG BROTHER! YOU'RE BLEEDING!" she exclaimed, but Keishou kept going. "It's nothing to worry about, just a scratch. Stupid priestess got me before, but it should heal soon." He looked behind and faced Arasoi, "Listen, we're almost there, you got your cloak on?" She nodded. "Great, just keep that on." After one last leap the two demi-dogs stood in a tree overlooking where the scene between Inuyasha and Kikyo will take place. "Alright, Arasoi I need you to get you're arrow aimed for Kikyo's right wrist. Wait for me to say now then let it go, once that arrow flies it should hit Kikyo's hand and right after that Inuyasha will attack. You go it?" Arasoi nodded and eyed his wound again, "That looks really bad, Keishou." "It's fine Arasoi. Now do you understand the plan?!" Keishou hissed as his sister nodded and set up her bow and arrow. Keishou took a deep breath and held his shoulder again, that blasted cut of his was killing him, but that wasn't the main priority right now.

Inuyasha jumped to the clearing. "KAGOME!" he yelled once he saw that she was trapped to a tree. Kagome felt that the shocks had stopped coming. 'INUYASHA! Has he come to rescue me?' Kagome then remember their earlier fight. 'No... not after all those horrible things I said to him.' She felt a tear fall down her face. 'Now I can't even say sorry.' "KIKYO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!" Inuyasha demanded to the undead priestess. "I am simply taking back what is mine... my soul." Kikyo stared blankly when she noticed Inuyasha's face darkened. "You said you wanted to live. So we shall live together forever. That is how it was meant to be."

"No! No it's not, Kikyo! If it was meant to be then you've never would've died in the first place! There was a reason that Kagome came to my time and awoken, that's fate! This...this is just murder!" Inuyasha yelled.

"So... was I correct in saying that you indeed have feelings for my reincarnation Inuyasha?" Kikyo questioned.

"STOP BRINGING HER INTO THIS KIKYO! THIS HAS NOTHING TO-"

"You lie. This has everything to do with Kagome. Pick Inuyasha, who is it that you wish to spend your life with: This girl or myself?"

The school-girl felt the tears fall more, 'This is it. This is where Inuyasha confesses his love for Kikyo and kills me off. What do I care anymore? I'm trapped to a stupid tree and my only chance for survival is from the boy I love but only he's still in love with his undead ex who trapped me here in the first place. I'd never thought I'll die this way.'

Inuyasha froze and softly whispered, "Kagome."

"What was that Inuyasha?" Kikyo hissed hoping that her ears had deceived her.

His amber eyes looked upwards, "I said I love Kagome." Kikyo was taken back, "You...love this...this....WRENCH?! I GAVE YOU MY LIFE INUYASHA!"

"Listen to me, just because I'm not in love with you Kikyo, doesn't mean I don't want your sprit to leave the earth peacefully. You can help us defeat Naraku! Form an alliance and kill that bastard once and for all! Then you can go to the afterlife, you don't belong here. Please, just let Kagome go." Inuyasha pleaded.

"Never you worthless half breed." Kikyo's back then glowed a dark red and Kagome felt the presence of a jewel fragment, an evil jewel fragment.

Keishou continued to watch the scene before him, "Get ready..." Arasoi nodded and kept her arrow aimed.

"KIKYO DON'T YOU DAR HURT KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed lunging at Kikyo who easily threw him 10 feet backwards with one of her spell scrolls. "IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU INUYASHA! NO ONE SHALL!" Her body glowed red as the long, dark, lizards type of aura left her body and shot at the paralayed Kagome.

_"NOW!"_

Arasoi's arrow flew from its bow and started to glow a pale white. The arrow attacked the aura head-on and soon conquered the evil spirited.

Kagome was never hit by either attack.

"C'mon! We gottta get outta here!" whispered Keishou and he and his sister fled the site. "WHAT?!" Kikyo yelled and saw in a nearby tree the two half demons leap away and was about to make her assault when she felt warm claws rip through her back. The undead priestess turned her head and faced the now full-demon formed hanyou. "You've killed me again, Inuyasha." she said simply.

"I didn't kill you, Kikyo." came Inuyasha's now raspier voice. "I broke you." Kikyo's body then shattered into a million pieces of dried clay. Nothing was left of the priestess but a pile of dust and one tainted jewel shard.

(AN: THERE! I HAVE KILLED KIKYO! WAHAHA! Sorry, I've always found her sorta depressing and annoying. But now I killed her so I'm happy. But look! I've given you wonderful people a double update! See how much I love you people? Now moving on... you should know by now the rules. Review and I update! If you do not review a creepy fat balding guy will come to your house and ask you for a sponge bath! No I am not on drugs! SO REVIEW NOW!)


	15. Fears, Tears and Puppy Dog Ears

Shadows from the Future

Chapter Fifthteen: Fears, Tears and Puppy Dog Ears

Inuyasha continued to hold his young mate's hand, he hadn't left their bedroom since Arasoi left. No matter what that old hag or stupid monk told him, he would never leave her side. He saw that his wrists were getting thinner from the lack of food, but he didn't care. His Kagome had fallen into comatose, or whatever that stupid monk called it. He didn't know if that was the word but he didn't care because knew damn well what it meant: the last part of Kikyo's spell was taking its toll on Kagome, and soon she would die. That also meant that his plan to save her had failed, and now he had no idea where their pups were. He looked down at his wife's sleeping face, "What have I've done?" Suddenly a bright light surrounded Kagome's body and a wind blew throughout the room, "What the hell is going on?!"

Kikyo's body shattered into a million pieces of dried clay. Nothing was left of the priestess but a pile of dust and one tainted jewel shard. Inuyasha fell to his knees and stared at the pile of dust then up at Kagome. "Kagome..." The spirit collector had turned into dust, like its master, and Kagome was now sitting at the base of the tree. He walked up to her and kneeled down beside her, "You ok?" he asked sheepishly. She nodded, "Uh...huh" She couldn't find her voice yet. Inuyasha then wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his head into her long raven hair, "Kagome...I'm so sorry..." he said. Kagome then felt a warm liquid on her shoulder, was Inuyasha crying?! Was it even possible for Inuyasha to cry?! "In... Inu... yasha?" she asked, it was now getting easier to form words. "Kagome, I... I never wanted you to get hurt during all this and I never wanted you to find out this way. I wanted to tell you this morning, but I said the wrong things because I got nervous and you got angry with me. I'm so sorry..." Kagome then tilted his chin upwards so she could see his face. His amber eyes were glazed and held so much love and sorrow. She noticed his facial features softened a bit, something she'll probably never see again. She'd never seen him this way before, but she sort of liked it. "I can understand if you want to still go home and stay there." He finished. "Why would I want to go and do a silly thing like that, Inuyasha?" she said looking up at him. Inuyasha's ear perked up in confusion. "Huh? I mean, after what you said this morning...that you hated me. Why would you wanna stay?" Kagome smiled up at him, "Because I love you, Inuyasha. You're here and that's the best reason for me to stay." She sat up and kissed him softly on the lips, a kiss which the hanyou gladly returned while thinking happily to himself. _'SHE LOVES ME! SHE LOVES ME!' _"Kagome," he asked after their kiss ended.

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"There's something I forgot to tell you."

"What's that?"

"I love you." He said happily as he nuzzled his head in her neck as Kagome hugged him tighter with tears of joy in her eyes. "I love you too, Inuyasha" Kagome smiled as she pet his white furry ears earning herself a low purr from Inuyasha.

Arasoi and Keishou landed in a tree near Kaede's hut. "Hey...do you think we did it?" Arasoi asked. Keishou leaned against the tree trunk, "Pull down your shirt." "WHAT FOR?!" Arasoi screamed at her brother. "You're an imbecile! I mean show me if your scar's still there! God!" He said rolling his eyes at his sister. "Oh!" Arasoi then took off her red vest and pulled the collar of her shirt down so her shoulder blade was visible. "I can't see it? Is it there?" she asked. Keishou then looked at her shoulder.

The scar was no where to be seen.

"Well? Do you see it?" Arasoi asked impatiently. "No... it's gone. It's really gone! OH MY GOD! WE DID IT ARASOI! DAD'S PLAN WORKED! WE SAVED MOM!" Keishou exclaimed happily. "ARE YOU SERIOUS? WE REALLY DID IT!?" Keishou nodded eagerly and jerked up, only to sit back down. His shoulder was really killing him. He then noticed it was getting harder to breathe. Arasoi stopped her celebrating and looked over at her brother. "Big brother?! Are you alright?" Keishou stood up slowly. "Uh-huh..." he mumbled. "No you're not! Stay here and let me get Miroku." Keishou looked at her, "N...No! It's fine! It'll heal soon!" Arasoi gave him a nervous glace. "I'm telling you I'm fi-" He inhaled sharply as his insides turned to ice. He screamed in pain, it felt like he was on fire but he was so cold. What the hell was going on?! He tried to lean against the tree trunk again, but he stumbled and fell out of the tree. "KEISHOU!" Arasoi screamed as he fell. Keishou didn't feel the impact of the fall, because by then he had already lost consciousness.

(AN: Hum...do dogs purr? I dunno if they do. I think they growl but that sounded to lemony to me. So I used purr instead. Oh well. Now I know this chapter of mine was really short but it was mostly a filler chapter. I really apologize for all my spelling and grammar errors in the last chapter; I basically try to finish these chapters quickly for you all and then start on the next one. I'm so sorry about that! I now have to get into the nice juicy ending chapters for you wonderful readers! Now how am I going to pull that off? Hum...Well anyway, REVIEW NOW, darling readers and I shall update. And I'd like to thank all of you who have reviewed and supported me throughout this ficcy this far! Thanks a lot! )


	16. Naraku Attacks

Shadows from the Future

Chapter Sixteen: Naraku Attacks

Keishou's eyes opened as he shot upwards, only to fall back down from the sudden pain he felt in his shoulder. "Damn..." he whispered. "I suggest you don't try that again." said a voice which he instantly recognized as Arasoi's. "Double damn..." Keishou stared at his wound which was neatly wrapped. _'I must've passed out from the loss of blood.'_ Arasoi stood up and stretched her back. "If you weren't hurt right now I'd kill you, Keishou."

"And why would that be?" He asked as he tried to get up again, "Ow..."

"That wasn't a scratch, jackass, it was a gash! Did you even realize how deep it was?! You could've died! But you had to be Mr. Hero and try to fight through the pain! I could've saved mom alone while you got that cleaned!" Keishou just ignored her. "Are you at least listening to me!?" she yelled while grabbing one of his dog ears. "God! Sometimes you seem as if you not on the planet anymore Keishou!" He shook his head causing Arasoi to let go of his ear. "Why am I not surprised that the first thing I wake up to is your nagging? By the way how long have I've been out? It couldn't have been that long." Arasoi overlooked his first comment and glared at him as if he was insane, "You were unconscious for three days, Keishou." "WHAT?" "Yup, three whole days and you missed a lot!"

"Like..."

Arasoi thought, "Like the fact that Sango and Miroku got together."

"Oh...that's nice." Keishou said not really caring.

"Shippo learned how to spell everybody's name."

"Great."

"Kagome and Inuyasha are mated and-"

"Wait! Wait! Go back one! Mom and Dad mated?" Keishou squeaked and Arasoi looked at him, "Now when you say it like that it sounds creepy." He rolled his eyes at his sister, "How do you know this? Did they just go out and tell everyone they were mated?" Arasoi shrugged, "Not that I know of. I saw the mark on Kagome's neck." Keishou bit his bottom lip in frustration, "We've really been here to long. We have to go home." Arasoi's ears perked in excitement. "I've been waiting for you to say that! When can we go? I miss Papa and Mom!" Keishou's eyes darkened. "That is if we saved her." Arasoi stood up smiling. "Of course we did! Now I'll go tell everyone you're up. Then we'll head off." She started to leave but then stopped. "Oh yeah!" She then threw a pillow at her unsuspecting brother, who then fell backwards onto the floor. "THAT'S FOR LYING TO ME, JERK!"

"The priestess has been killed." Kanna said to her master. "What about the runts?" The young girl looked upwards. "The boy was injured during the battle, and should recover soon. But the girl is fine." Naraku smiled evilly. Soon his plan will come to a close and he will finally destroy that stupid dog Inuyasha. "Excellent."

"So I guess this is good-bye then?" Kagome asked as she and the others said their farewells to the two small half-demons. "Yup, we need to head back to our village." Keishou explained as he looked down at his sister who was packing up her spell scrolls. "You done yet runt? I wanna get going." Arasoi stood up. "All packed! Thanks a lot you guys for letting us stay with you all this time. It's been fun." Kaede smiled at the girl. "It's been a pleasure child." Kagome turned around to the half demon who was sitting in a tree. "Get over here Inuyasha and say good-bye!" she called. "FEH! GO RIDDENCE IS ALL I HAVE TO SAY!" he yelled from his place in the tree. "SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed and watched her mate fall from his branch. "Don't mind him. He'll miss you too." Keishou shook his bangs out from his eyes. "Whatever." "You guys are gonna come back and visit right?" Shippo asked from Kagome's shoulder. Keishou shrugged, "Maybe." He then looked at Sango and Miroku and smiled, a gesture the monk and demon exterminator gladly returned. "So we'll be off then. Thanks again everyone!" Arasoi called as she and her brother set off on the path ahead of them.

"Ugh! Are you done yet? C'mon it's been an hour already! It's the night of the new moon and I wanna go before we turn into our human forms!" Keishou complained as Arasoi was enchanting the well. "I would love to see you attempt to use Priestess magic to connect a path through time, Keishou. Care to try?" She smiled sweetly as her brother turned away. "That's what I thought and it hasn't been an hour yet so stop complaining. I'll be done in a couple of minutes." Keishou grumbled in annoyance as he fell backwards onto the soft grass and looked towards the forest. Something was moving. He sat up on the alert and glared at the forest. Whatever he saw was squirming nearer to them. His mind yelled at him to kill the thing but his curiosity got the better of him so he continued to stare at the weed like creature until the entire monster appeared. Keishou hissed, "Naraku..." Arasoi turned around and saw the demonic creature and stood up. "What are you doing here, Naraku? And why have you been stalking us!?" she demanded. "I'm here for the Tetsusaiga. For you see, the sword that lies on your brother's back is the key to defeating that half-breed father of yours." Keishou pulled out Tetsusaiga from its scabbard. "Well you're not getting this sword and just to piss you off I'll cut you into pieces with it!" Keishou charged at the demon and swung the sword wildly. "KEISHOU! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!??" Arasoi screamed from the sidelines. Keishou jumped backwards never taking his eyes off his opponent. "What do you think?!" he yelled. "YOU CAN'T DESTROY NARAKU BY SWINGING AROUND ON THE TETSUSAIGA! YOU HAVE TO UNLOCK ITS POWER!"

Naraku glanced over towards Arasoi, _'The girl seems to know more about the swords power than the boy does. Once I get the sword I must obtain her as well.'_ Naraku's eyes shone red as serveal demons appeared from out of his back and started to charge at the duo. "CLAWS OF DEATH!" Arasoi screamed killing some of the small demons. "THIS WOULD BE A GREAT TIME TO USE THE WIND SCAR!" she yelled to her brother. Keishou focused he power and saw both the auras collide and form the wind scar. He slashed into the wind thus killing the demons and damaging half Naraku's body. "HEY IT WORKED!" Naraku gawked at the massive blow he took from the boy attack, _'If this is what the boy could do....that means....' _He growled in frustration, "THIS ENDS NOW BOY!" Naraku's vine like tentacles shot at Keishou and trapped him to a tree, causing him to drop the Tetsusaiga. Naraku sent another tentacle only to have it sliced off by Arasoi who instantly grabbed the untransformed sword. "Don't even think about it." Naraku was getting now frustrated with this game. "I have your brother captured and I can easily kill him. If you give me the sword I shall spare his life. Choose now, girl." Keishou struggled in the vines that started to wrap around his neck. "ARASOI! DON'T GIVE IT TO HIM! GO TO THE WELL!" he yelled. "BUT THEN HE'LL KILL YOU!" Arasoi yelled back, "HE'LL KILL ME ANYWAY! AT LEAST THIS WAY YOUR SAFE AND SO IS THE SWORD! I RATHER DIE KNOWING THAT!" The vines were getting tighter around Keishou's neck. "GO!"

"Times up."

Naraku shot his tentacle at the unsuspecting Arasoi. "ARASOI!" There was then a loud bang and around Arasoi appeared a barrier, "The Tetsusaiga... it formed a barrier." The demon hissed in disgust. "THEN I SUPPOSE I'LL TAKE THE LIFE OF YOUR BROTHER!" A bight light appear from Naraku's back and shot it self at Keishou. Thinking quickly, Arasoi threw the sword towards the tree her brother was trapped onto. The barrier appeared once more and the energy beam ricocheted off the barrier hitting Arasoi instead.

Keishou watched in horror as the smoke cleared and showed Arasoi's tiny body motionless on the ground. He couldn't feel anything and could only think _'Please let her get up. Please still be alive. Please let her get up.' _Naraku smiled wickedly. "I have a better plan." He walked over to Arasoi's fallen body, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Keishou screamed but Naraku continued. "I shall have your sister at my castle. If you want her back alive come to my castle and bring the Tetsusaiga." He picked up the girl in his arms, freed Keishou from the vines and gave the boy one last glance before disappearing.

"WHAT! What do you mean Miroku and me have to cook tonight!?" Inuyasha demanded as he looked at Kagome. "It's always Sango and I who make dinner every night! It's about time you did something other than slaying demons all the time." Kagome argued before seeing Keishou running towards the hut. "Why is Keishou back here?" Inuyasha groaned, "I thought we finally got rid of this kid!" Keishou stopped in front of the hut panting heavily, "Inu... Inuyasha.... Kag... Kagome... its Naraku... He's got Arasoi." Kagome kneeled down to the young boy, "What do you mean he's got her? What happened?" The young boy took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. "Naraku attacked Arasoi and me. He took her to his castle." Inuyasha crossed his arms, "Why should we care? We got bigger problems with Naraku." Kagome glared at him, "Inuyasha how could you be so cruel!" Keishou looked up at him, "You should care because she's your daughter."

(AN: DUM DUM DUUUM! Ha! Just when you think this stupid story is going to end I spring another thing on you! Alright, if you want to see what happens next REVIEW! Be nice to me, people! I couldn't spell if my life depended on it. So as horrible as my mistakes are it's not all my fault... I think I when I was dropped on my head as a baby it completely screwed up my ability to spell correctly and use proper grammar. I never had a chance!)


	17. A Story from a Boy from the Future

Shadows from the Future

Chapter Seventeen: A Story from a Boy from the Future

Inuyasha glared at the lad, "What the hell did you just say, boy?" Keishou looked up at him. "I'm your son." Inuyasha grabbed the Keishou by the front of his shirt, "Listen kid, I dunno what kind of guy you take me for. But I am no sap, you got that? I know you're lyin'!"

"Listen I know you're not gonna believe me, but at least hear me out! I've come here from 15 years in the future to help you!"

"Stop the lies, boy!" he snarled as he tightened his grip on his shirt.

"I'M NOT LYING! LOOK AT YOUR GIRL FRIEND OVER THERE! SHE'S FROM 500 YEARS IN THE FUTURE! YOU'D THINK YOU'D UNDERSTAND THAT TIME TRAVEL IS POSSIBLE BY NOW!" Keishou screamed still trying to break away from Inuyasha's hold. Kagome broke out of her trance and looked at Inuyasha, "Let him go, Inuyasha. I think he's telling the truth."

Sango and Miroku walked outside from the hut, "What's going on out here?" Miroku asked as he and Sango got to the scene. "Keishou claims to be Inuyasha's son and now he refuses to get him out of a strangle hold!" Sango looked at Kagome, "What?!" Sango gasped as she turned to Miroku. "We have to stop him! He'll kill him!" "INUYASHA!" Miroku yelled as he ran over to his friend, "You must let go of Keishou, he's not lying! He really is your son!" Inuyasha's grip loosened from shock, giving Keishou time to kick Inuyasha in the stomach and jump off. "INUYASHA SIT!" Kagome yelled making sure he wouldn't attack Keishou again. "DAMN YOU!" Inuyasha yelled as he fell to the ground.

Keishou took a deep breath as the group sat in the hut, "Now Keishou. Lets go through this as calmly as we can, okay?" Kagome said as she sat next to the boy and held his hand. Keishou nodded. "Arasoi and I are Inuyasha's and Kagome's children." He paused and looked over at Kagome whose grip on his hand tightened but other than that her facial expression stayed the same. He also glanced over at Inuyasha who sat in the back of hut, he couldn't see his face but he was sure his facial expression was the same as Kagome's: Deep in concentration and attention. "We came here to save Kagome from one of Kikyo's attacks." He faced Kagome, "Do you remember the attack Kikyo sent at you? It was the one that resembled a dragon-like thing." Kagome nodded. "Well that was the attack that would slowly kill you fifth teen years later." Kagome gasped and Inuyasha growled from the back of the hut, "Why would it take that long to kill her?" Miroku asked. "I would think because that dragon was made up of sprits and because Kagome has Kikyo's sprit it must've complicated the matter thus causing as long as 15 years to finally take its toll, but that way was far worse. Sometimes she would just randomly faint, have huge headaches, or get sick. Her whole body was slowly breaking down. By the time she had Arasoi nobody thought she or Arasoi would survive the delivery. When Arasoi was born she was so tiny, she still is small, which is why I gave her the nickname runt. Dad was always over protective of her because of her size though, which Arasoi couldn't stand. So she doesn't listening to anyone and does things without thinking, such as follow me when I go back to past when dad tells her not too." Keishou pauses in order to let everything sink in and then continued. "This whole plan started about two weeks ago, my time. It was my dad's idea. He told me that I could save mom if I were to find a way to go back in time and stop that final attack. My dad gave me the Tetsusaiga and he told me of all the events in the battle. He warned me not to change anything but the final battle. I wasn't even supposed to talk to you guys. He then had Arasoi set up the bone eaters well so that I could travel here." Kaede gasped, "Arasoi fixed the well? But she is only a little girl! Surely even a trained priestess of my age would have great difficulty with a job such as that!" Keishou looked at the old woman. "Yes, but you have to think of the fact that Arasoi and I aren't full human. She was born with these incredible priestess powers that even you couldn't decipher so in the end she was able to set up the well and I was able to come here. There was only one problem, my father never told Arasoi exactly when the attack would take place. So I found myself a bit too early in this time period. In the meantime I thought I'd gather information on the priestess Kikyo and try to follow her trail that way I would find myself at the battle. Along the way I fought some demons that had shards of the jewel. I didn't want them to end up in the wrong hands so I took them. That was one of my mistakes. It was then when I found you guys and killed the monster, once Inuyasha followed me I knew I was in trouble. You guys know form there what happened, then the trouble started. Miroku and Sango found out about Arasoi and I and they promised not to tell anyone about it." Kagome and Inuyasha faced Sango and Miroku,

"You guys knew?" Kagome asked in shock.

"AND YOU BASTARDS NEVER TOLD US?!" Inuyasha screamed.

"We didn't want to mess up time further. We thought it'd be best if you two never found out." Sango explained as Miroku nodded in agreement and added, "What we were most afraid of happening was what just took place outside. We knew that is how Inuyasha would react, since he is so simple minded, so we decided not to tell you." Inuyasha growled again, "SHUT UP MIROKU! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD UNDERSTAND EVERYONE HAS THEIR FLAWS! AND I AM NOT SIMPLE MINDED!" Kagome cleared her throat stopping her irritated mate, "I don't think Keishou was finish speaking yet." Inuyasha crossed his arms and sat back in his corner in the back of the hut mumbling curses under his breath. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted from the psycho in the back of the room,"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"SIT BOY!"

_THUMP!_

"That everything was going fine until Sango and Miroku figured us out." Keishou continued, "Then I started to fear that Arasoi and my recent visit may have disturbed the time line. Once Naraku started following us I knew there was a problem. The little fact that Kagome said she hate Inuyasha that morning wasn't the best thing in the world to hear either. While I was out getting air, I saw Kagome was out alone and I thought that was when Kikyo would make her attack on Kagome, I was right. I then took a risk and tried to stop the entire battle all together, which did nothing but poisoned me and wound me making my life that much harder. I then told Inuyasha that Kagome was taken, got Arasoi and headed off the battle field. That's where Arasoi shot her arrow at Kikyo's attack and saved Kagome. We have done it. My plan was to right after that head over the bone eaters well and go home as fast as possible, but the poison Kikyo inflected me with had already taken its toll on me. I was then unconscious for three days. When I woke up this morning I told Arasoi that we had to leave. Once we got to the bone eater's well Naraku found us and attacked us. He demanded that we gave him the Tetsusaiga. Of course we refused so he sent out his vine things and confined me to a freaking tree. As he was about to snatch the sword from me Arasoi jumped in and took it before he did, so he sent his vines at her. Then this weird barrier appeared around her from the sword and protected her from his attack. I told her to then run, but she refused. Naraku then used me by telling her if she didn't give up the sword he'd kill me. Being the asshole that he is he attacked me after I told Arasoi not to give him the sword. Arasoi then threw the Tetsusaiga at me, transferring the barrier to me. Naraku's attack bounced off the barrier and hit Arasoi dead on, I knew she was still alive because I couldn't smell death but she was still in bad shape. Naraku then took her and told me to bring the Tetsusaiga to him or else he'd kill her." Keishou felt his fist start to tremble and his eyes start to tear. "Only god knows what he's doing to her. It's sickening!" Kagome held him in her arms and rocked him slowly. "Shh...it's okay. We'll get her. Don't worry. I promise you we'll get her back." Inuyasha walked over to Keishou and sat down next to him. Keishou saw this and thought he was going to be hit; Kagome seemed to as well, since her hold on him tightened. Keishou felt a hand rub his head, and he looked up, "We'll get her back. No one messes with _my_ pups and lives to tell about it." He said softly.

(AN: Okay now, everyone should go "Aww" now because Inuyasha got all affectionate. Did you do it? You better have. Now REVIEW!!! Please? For me? )


	18. Reunions

Shadows from the Future

Chapter Eighteen: Reunions

Arasoi felt a chill swept through her body as she hung helplessly in Naraku's castle. _'Keishou will come for me. He'll get dad and they will save me.' _

"What makes you believe that Arasoi?"

Arasoi's eye's opened and looked at Naraku. "Was it not I who healed you?" "You were also the one to attack me." _'This low life bastard needs to die...'_ Arasoi felt his vines wrapped tighter around her neck, "Now, that is not something for a slave to think about her master." Naraku chuckled. "You...you can read my mind?" She saw a smirk flash across his face, "Yes...now that you are under my control I can." Arasoi felt the rage boil up form the pit of her stomach. "I AM NOT UNDER YOUR CONTROL NOR WILL I EVER BE!" she screamed. Arasoi felt her fangs being to dull along with her claws. _'NOT NOW! PLEASE NOT NOW! I WON'T BE ABLE TO HOLD HIM OFF!'_ Her mind screamed as she felt a sudden surge of energy charge threw her veins. The energy stopped flowing and Arasoi's now raven hair rested on her shoulders with her bangs covering her eyes. "Who is your master, Arasoi?" There was no reply. Naraku held the girl's face to his, her once happy blue eyes were now a dulled brown and in her human form she looked remarkably like Kagome. "I asked who your master is!" Arasoi still did not answer him. His grip tightened as he raised his hand and slapped the girl across the face.

"Who is your master?"

"You...are..." she whispered.

"Who?"

"YOU ARE MY MASTER NARAKU!" Arasoi screamed as her body was consumed by an aura of darkness.

"Alright, we need to head out." Inuyasha said as he walked towards the hut's door. "That's not a good idea." Inuyasha turned around, "Why not?" he asked angrily. "Well..." Keishou began when suddenly he and Inuyasha transformed into their human forms. "Never mind." Keishou whispered. Inuyasha looked at his hands in disgust, "Damn it! Now how are we gonna get Naraku!?" Sango looked around the hut when her eyes landed on Kilala. "KILALA!" Everyone turned to the Demon exterminator in utter confusion. "Kilala knows Naraku's scent and can lead us to his castle! It may take long but by sunrise Inuyasha and Keishou will have their power back so we can get there quicker then!" Kagome smiled at her friend, "Great Idea Sango!" Miroku looked towards Inuyasha who was (as usual when in his human form) sulking. "It's the best idea we got thus far, Inuyasha." The hanyou groaned in annoyance, "Fine!" Everyone grabbed there weapons and Kaede gave Kagome more healing herbs along with a number of spell scrolls.

Shippo sat on the now transformed Kilala's back, "C'mon! Let's go!" Inuyasha picked up the Kitsune by its tail, "Who says you're comin' too?" Shippo squeaked, "WHAT? WHY NOT!? I'VE BEEN THROUGH THIS SINCE THE BEGINNING! I SHOULD GO TOO!" Miroku faced Inuyasha, "He does have a point." Inuyasha began to shake the Kitsune, "I don't care! He'll just get in the way!" Shippo squirmed around in Inuyasha's grasp, "NO I WONT! I'LL SAY OUT OF BATTLE I SWEAR! PLEASE LET ME GO, INUYASHA!" Kagome then walked out of the hut with Sango, "KAGOME!" Shippo yelled to his adopted mother. "TELL INUYASHA THAT I DESERVE TO COME TOO!" Kagome bit her bottom lip, "I don't think so Shippo. I rather you stay with Kaede where it's safe." Inuyasha smirked and said "See yeah later squirt." as he tossed the Kitsune towards the hut. "INUYASHA! HE'S NOT A BASEBALL!" Kagome scolded.

"How much longer do you think it'll take?" Sango whispered to Kagome who shrugged, "I have no idea." The two girls then tapped Keishou on the back, "What's up?" he whispered to them. "Do you have any idea how close we are?" Kagome asked, "I was just going to ask you the same question." Miroku decided to join the conversation, making his presence known by caressing his girlfriend's butt, "PERVERT!" she yelled, earning herself a "Hush! You want to wake up the whole forest?" from Keishou. She silently slapped the curious monk. Inuyasha turned around to his companions, "What the hell is the matter with you people? Are you trying to get us ambushed?" A nearby bush suddenly shook. "Damn it!" Inuyasha growled getting in a fighting stance along with the others. Suddenly Kouga and Ayame appeared from behind the bush. "GOD! YOU STUPID WOLF! I THOUGHT IT WAS SOMEONE IMPORTANT!" Inuyasha yelled. "SHHH!" hiss his companions. Inuyasha grumbled in annoyance, "I smelt Naraku over this way this afternoon," Kouga said dryly. "We've been looking for his castle all day and when we finally find his trail you have to come around. What's with you and sticking your stupid dog noise where it doesn't belong, eh?" Inuyasha glared at Kouga who instantly started to laugh uncontrollably, "You're a mortal again!? This is too good!" Keishou yelled over to the hysterical wolf demon, "We have more important business with Naraku than you will ever, you stupid wolf!" Kouga stopped his laughing and looked at the boy, "You got another brat with you? You guys start a day care or something?" Ayame faced Kagome, "Who is he?" she asked quietly. "He's Keishou. His little sister was kidnapped by Naraku."

"Where are his parents?"

Kagome blushed, "Would you believe Inuyasha and I are? Ayame looked at her friend bugged eyed, "What...?" Kagome giggled, "It's a long story." She then noticed something on Ayame's neck, "Is that a...mating scar?" It was Ayame's turn to blush, "Yeah... it's Kouga." Kagome squealed, "Oh! Congratulations!" Kagome gave Ayame a friendly hug. "I'd hate to break up this....loving....reunion." Miroku stated, "But it would be nice if we were to get to Naraku's castle sometime before the next new moon." Keishou nodded in agreement, "Yeah...SO COME ON ALREADY!"

"SHHHH!"

Sesshoumaru turned his head abruptly. "What's wrong my lord?" Jaken asked cautiously not trying to upset his master. "Rin," Sesshoumaru began getting the attention of his young companion who sat on Uun and Oon's back. "Yes?" "I will need of you to stay here with Uun and Oon while Jaken and I go to Naraku's castle." Rin jumped of the demon's back and bowed respectfully. "Yes, my lord. I shall be on my very best behavior." Sesshoumaru turned around and began to walk away. "But Lord Sesshoumaru! Isn't Naraku that horrible half demon that poisoned your arm and killed that mortal priestess 50 years ago? Why on earth would you have any business with him?!" The small demon cried but stopped as he saw his master stop walking. "Ah! My apologies my lord! I should never ever doubt your plans! Or please forgive me!" Jaken was to busy begging for his life to notice Sesshoumaru had already continued walking. "WAIT FOR ME!"

(AN: Just don't ask what the heck I was trying to do with this chapter. I think it was a filler chappie but I'm not sure myself. Anyway, next chapter they shall get to the castle I promise. In the meantime, review kindly please. Like you all have been doing thus far! Thanks a lot! Also, some reviewers had asked me questions, so I'm answering their questions for them.)

AA1: I realized I did that after you said that. So I added him in this chapter. Shippo's my favorite character; I don't know how I forgot him!

Inu/Kag4eva and AA1: Ah, you guys picked that up eh? You guys single out the smallest details! Ha. Anyway I made Kagome a bit older in this fic. I had Kagome say in chapter seven, "I'm going to be a senior this year and everything counts for my future." Making her around 17 or 18 and Keishou is 14. Arasoi and Keishou are from 15 years in the future, so that would make Kagome around 18 or 19 when she had Keishou. So it's still young but I have seen people get married right out of High School and start families. I hope that helps don't want you guys to be grossed out throughout the entire fanfic!


	19. The Room of Doors

Shadows from the Future

Chapter Nineteen: The Room of Doors

The group finally reached Naraku's castle soon after day break. "This seems to easy..." Ayame stated. Keishou lightly threw a stone towards the castle and watched the rock go up in flames. "Not surprising... there's a barrier." Kouga turned to Inuyasha, "So mutt, you think your sword can break the barrier?" The half dog demon drew his sword, "Feh, of course I can you stupid flee bag." Inuyasha's sword began to glow a deep crimson as he attacked the barrier, soon the boundary marker fell and they were able to go inside to the courtyard. "Kilala, you stay here and keep guard if anything else wishes to enter." The fire cat demon growled in agreement and flew into the air. The party walked pasted the gates and into a large square. Kagome shivered her mate noticed this and looked at her, "Are you alright, Kagome." She smiled and nodded, "Yeah, it's a bit chilly in here." Miroku looked around, "It seems to have grown colder inside. It's some kind of aura that surrounds this place." Sango scowled, "Probably because it's filled with evil demons." The courtyard unexpectedly began to rumble and the ground began to break apart. Naraku's voice echo through the air,

"_I see you have come and brought friends with you. Very well, I shall kill you all off one by one."_

Kanna appeared in the middle of the yard holding her white magic mirror. Numerous rays of light ruptured from the mirror and transformed into demons. "Prepare for your decease." The girl spoke solemnly. The ground stopped shaking as the group began to battle the demons. Kouga slaughtered a large group of them. "Humph! You guys got to be kidding me. This is too easy." The demons Kouga just killed quickly got up and attacked him. "What the hell? I just killed these guys!" Inuyasha yelled to him, "Hey wolf! Are they coming back over on your end too?" The wolf prince killed another group of demons and answered, "Yeah! What the hell is this?" "It's a kind of sorcery. These things have no souls, so they can't be defeated." Miroku called. Keishou destroyed a few demons with his sword, "How are we going to get inside then?" he called. Inuyasha looked towards Keishou, "Kid, can you perform the wind scar?" Keishou nodded, "Yeah." Inuyasha leaped into the middle of the courtyard along with Keishou. "Okay, I'll perform the wind scar on the north part of the yard and you'll do it on the south part," Inuyasha looked at the party behind him, "Then you guys run in once there's a clearing and we'll follow yeah! Got it?" There was a variation of Yeses and nods among the group. "Alright kid, get behind me. On the count of three, alright?" Keishou nodded, "One... two... THREE!" The father son duo carried out the attack in union killing the demons around them. "MOVE IT!" Inuyasha yelled to his friends who ran inside the castle. "INUYASHA!" The hanyou quickly turned around to see Kouga, "C'MON!" he yelled to the wolf prince and Ayame. "Ayame will stay here, if we don't those demons are going to come back and follow us." Inuyasha smirked and ran into the castle but not before yelling, "Be careful, you're just a wimpy wolf!" Kouga snarled, "If that moron is the one who's going to end up killing Naraku I'll eat my own head band!" Ayame smiled, "I'll remember that if he does."

The castle was icy, dark and dreary, "Ah, home sweet home." Miroku said as the group walked on. The room they were in was small and had three doors. "Which one do we take?" Kagome asked, "I can sense the Jewel through all three of them." Keishou outstretched his arm and started to chant, "Innie meanie mineie mo!" when a wind started to blow though the castle. "What the hell?" Inuyasha growled wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist so he wouldn't lose her. Miroku stepped in front of Sango in an attempt to protect her if anything came at them. The demon exterminator looked around and her eyes set on the floor of the castle. "The winds are coming from the floor!" Keishou glanced down at the ground, "She's right!" The wind strengthened until all three doors flew open. Sango felt herself being pulled into the one on the right, "MIROKU!" She screamed grabbing her boyfriend's arm, "SANGO!" he screamed back holding onto her as they were both sucked into the door way. "MIROKU! SANGO!" Kagome cried holding onto Inuyasha tighter. Keishou felt himself also being sucked into a door way, "AH CRAP!" He yelped as he was sucked into the door on the left. "KEISHOU!" Inuyasha yelled before he and Kagome were forced into the door in the middle.

Keishou opened his eyes to find he was alone in a dark room. He couldn't see anything but the Tetsusaiga. "MIROKU! SANGO! INUYASHA! KAGOME!" He heard his voice echo back to him, "ANYBODY! SOMEBODY!" He heard the echo again, "Damn, this isn't good." He got up to notice his head was killing him and that he bangs were dripping blood. He ran a clawed hand through his hair and hissed in pain when he reached a large cut near his forehead. "Must've gotten it when I fell, I'll live."

"Now what makes you so sure of that?"

"Naraku!" Keishou yelled reaching for his sword but it was stopped by an arrow. It would've surly taken off his hand if he didn't move it, but his focus wasn't on his hand it was on the arrow. "That arrow..." he whispered. "Arasoi..."

(AN: Sorry for the wait. A friend of mine was suicidal this week. She ended up getting herself in a hospital for taking 40 pills. She's alright physically, but mentally who knows. I had to talk to doctors, parents and teachers all week. I didn't feel like going on the computer for a while, but managed to bring myself to complete this chapter. Hope I didn't bum you guys out! So make me feel loved by reviewing nicely, please? You know you want to! I promise the next chapter will rock everyone's socks if you're nice to me!!!)


	20. The Extreme Sibling Rivalry

Shadows from the Future

Chapter Twenty: The Extreme Sibling Rivalry

The room he was in was large and was poorly lighted because of the fact there was only one candle in the entire room. Miroku rolled over onto his back and looked around until his eyes set on Sango's fallen body, "Sango!" He instantly got up and went to her side. "Sango, please wake up." She didn't move. Miroku held her in his arms, "Sango…" A thought struck him, _'It may hurt but…_' Miroku put his hand on an, oh so familiar place where it should most defiantly not be. Sango's eyes quickly opened, she rapidly grabbed her boomerang and rammed him in the head yelling "DIDN'T WE HAVE A LITTLE CHAT ABOUT THIS?!!" The monk was smiling throughout this whole beating until she was done. "WHAT ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT!?" she yelled picking up her weapon about to make her attack again when she was stopped by Miroku holding her in a warm embrace, "I love you, Sango." The demon exterminator dropped her boomerang and rested her head in the monk's chest, he had never told her he loved her before, only that he wanted to "go out" with her. That's how Kagome had put it anyway. "I love you too, Miroku." She blushed and smiled, "And this may not be the best time to ask you this…but… may I bare your child?" Miroku gripped loosened out of shock, "Are you serious, Sango? You want to bare my child?" Sango sat up and nodded, "And be with you always, do you accept my proposal monk?" He smiled, "How could I refuse such a lovely lady?" They leaned in about to kiss until a weapon smashed into the nearby wall causing them to quickly separate and get into a fighting stance. "SHOW YOURSELF! WHO ARE YOU!?" Sango demanded, the figure stepped into the light, it was Kohaku.

Inuyasha felt Kagome in his arms when he awoke. "Kagome, are you alright?" Kagome sat up, "Yeah, I'm fine. Where are we?" Inuyasha stood up, helping his mate up as well. They had landed in the middle of some long hall. "Some part of the castle. Naraku knows we'd beat him if we all fought him together so he separated us." Kagome looked around, "Figures, the coward." She faced him, "Well, I guess we'll have to walk 'til the end then, huh?" Inuyasha nodded and began to walk down the long corridor with Kagome beside him.

"Naraku!" Keishou yelled reaching for his sword but it was stopped by an arrow. It would've surly taken off his hand if he didn't move it, but his focus wasn't on his hand it was on the arrow. "That arrow…" he whispered. "Arasoi…" Naraku voice boomed through the room, "Yes, your sister is mine now. Oh, but don't worry, I believe she enjoys the new amount of power I have given her. Am I right, Arasoi?" Arasoi walked up to her master, her once blue eyes were now a dull purple nearly black. Her long sliver locks were out from its usual braid and hung freely around her face. She was bruised, bloody and scratched all over. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Keishou yelled. Naraku smirked, "Gave her absolute power, the wounds you see are only from the fact that she tried to escape. She had to be punished." The young half demon grabbed the Tetsusaiga and charged at Naraku, "NOW YOU DIE!" Arasoi lifted one hand in the air and from her palm a barrier appeared and flung Keishou backwards. The boy landed on his feet and stared at his sister, "Arasoi…she was never able to do that before." Naraku's smirk grew, "That was before her priestess powers were awoken." He turned to the girl, "Kill him."

Arasoi jumped forward and tried to attack Keishou, she slashed her claws across his face Arasoi smirked as she saw the blood run from the side of his face. She charged again towards him but this time he was ready and blocked her attacks with the Tetsusaiga. "Why wont you fight back!?" Keishou continued to deflect her attacks with the sword, "Why should I? I have no reason to fight back and waste my power on you." His sister stopped her assault on the sword, "The only thing protecting you right now is that sword papa gave you. The sword you know absolutely nothing about, other than to use the wind scar that is. Take away the sword and you would be completely venerable to my attacks, wouldn't you?" Keishou didn't answer and tightened his grip on the Tetsusaiga. Arasoi smiled wickedly before charging at the sword. He tried to move it away form her path but she merely kicked the blade out of his hands. It soared through the air until it landed on the floor ten feet away from them, untransformed and useless. Naraku laughed, "Doesn't this scene look familiar? Yes, now I remember. This is reminds me of your father and Lord Sesshoumaru, another sibling rivalry." Keishou growled, "You created this rivalry, Naraku. That's not Arasoi; you took away her freedom and made her into this puppet like thing! She would never attack me on her own free will!" Naraku's smile grew, "Arasoi, kill your brother. I am tired of his constant rambling. I have never understood the logic of a human heart, and I never shall. Since today's the day I complete this Jewel and become full demon!"

Keishou was about to make another attack at Naraku when Arasoi lunged at him and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck, "Arasoi…" he choked and then was thrown against the wall. His eyes were barley opened when Arasoi pinned him to the wall, she grabbed his neck with one claw and held her other claw extremely close to his neck. "KILL HIM NOW!" Arasoi's claws stay at the same distance. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Naraku screamed in frustration, "I SAID TO KILL HIM NOW!" Arasoi's eyes were hidden underneath her sliver bangs, she smirked and quickly let go of her brother. "WHAT!? YOU DARE TO IGNORE MY ORDERS!?" Arasoi didn't seem to listen as he raised her left hand and fired a purple energy blast at the unsuspecting evil hanyou. The smoke soon cleared showing that Naraku's right arm was blown off, "How….dare…" The young girl jumped up and faced him, her now blue eyes shone vigorously in front of his red ones, "No one makes a monkey outta me." Keishou quickly recovered and saw Naraku raised his glowing left arm. He ran to his sister side, moving her out of the way just before the beam hit her. Keishou saw the rubble fall and the smoke rise from the impact of the blast. "Keishou…" Arasoi gasped, her brother continued to look around the room for any signs of Naraku, he was gone. "Damn it…" he hissed and walked a couple feet to retrieve his sword. He then faced his sister. "You alright?" he asked she nodded. "Yeah… just a bit tired." Keishou then put her on his back and ran through the hole in the wall that Naraku's blast had created. "Ah! Keishou! What are you doing?" she questioned. "We're getting out of this hell hole." He explained. "What about Inuyasha and the others?" Keishou jumped over a few pieces of fallen wood, "We can't interfere with their battles. I came here to get you. They have they're own separate fights."

Sesshoumaru and Jaken landed outside Naraku's courtyard to see Kilala growling. "Jaken," Sesshoumaru began, "Is that the demon exterminator's fire cat?" Jaken stopped trembling in fear and looked at Kilala, "Why yes, my lord! That is indeed the fire cat of the demon exterminator which is traveling with Inuyasha! But why would it be here?" Sesshoumaru was already walking inside the courtyard. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken screamed. "Jaken, wait here until I leave the castle." Jaken looked up to the lord in shock, "But… but… Lord Sesshoumaru … the… the… fire cat!" he stammered before being kicked in the face by his master. "And don't ever mention that half breed to me again." He then left the small demon alone, bruised and running for his life from Kilala.

Ayame jumped backwards towards her mate, "Kouga! It's useless, there's too many of them, and they keep coming back!" Kouga growled in frustration. "Damn, if it wasn't for that stupid kid and the stupid mirror, we'd kill them all by now! Every time we destroy a bunch of them she brings them back with her mirror!" Kanna smiled as she held her mirror. She suddenly saw her mirror smash, "No…" she cried as a tornado of water and lightening attacked her. She was thrown onto the ground with the broken mirror beside her; rapidly the shattered frame of the mirror began to glow and consumed the small girl into it, the mirror then disintegrated.

Keishou landed in front of the spot where the girl once stood. "Well, that was rather easy…" he stated looked back at the two wolf demons, "Why didn't you two do that in the first place? I may have saved you some time." Kouga and Ayame looked at him bugged eyed, "How….what…who?" Kouga stammered moronically. Ayame lightly hit her mate over the head, "Speak in sentences!" She then looked at the boy, "So, you got your sister out I see." She said pointing to Arasoi who was now asleep on the youth's back. Keishou nodded, "Did the others get out?" Kouga shook his head, "Weren't they with you?" Keishou wasn't listening since he was running out of the courtyard. "Where the hell are you going, brat?! WE STILL NEED TO CLEAN UP THE LEFTOVERS!" Kouga yelled. Keishou still didn't answer as he ran past the entrance gates of the castle where he saw Sesshoumaru.

The Dog demon's golden eyes meet the golden orbs that where hidden under the boy's ebony bangs. Keishou felt as if his soul was being examined, it was only until the powerful demon had spoken to him was when he realized that Sesshoumaru knew he was his brother's son. "Is he inside?" His voice was neither soft nor harsh; it held no emotion what so ever. "Yes," Keishou answered timidly. Sesshoumaru then continued to walk into the castle as if he had never met the boy.

'_Stupid creepy loser,'_ Keishou thought as he ran into the forest that surrounded the castle. "KILALA!" he shouted into the night. "KILALA! Oh where is that useless cat!?" Kilala then appeared in front of him, "Kilala! Here, I need you to protect Arasoi for-" He stopped talking to the demon and looked at the trembling figure behind it, "What in the hell is that?" he asked as he set Arasoi's sleeping form on Kilala's back. He walked up to the figure to see it was a small green demon, "Now, what are you supposed to be?" he asked kneeling down to the demon's height. Jaken faced Keishou in utter horror, "STAY BACK HANYOU! DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU!" Jaken waved his staff in front of the boy, who merely raised an eyebrow, "Alright then." He said grabbing the staff and hitting Jaken on the head with it. "AH! HOW DARE YOU!" Keishou simply hit the small demon again, "I can do this all day," he said, "Now, what are you and why are you here?" Jaken fixed his hat and frown at the young man's matters. "I am Jaken, assistant to Lord Sesshoumaru. Lord Sesshoumaru is the lord of the-" Jaken began but was interrupted by Keishou hitting him again, "AH! WHAT DID I DO!?" he yelped. "I know all that jazz, but why is he here? He has no grudge against Naraku. By the way, you resemble a duck." Jaken was now insulted, infuriated and abused, but had no choice but to comply with Keishou's demands. "He doesn't tell me much, but what I do think is that he wants to destroy Naraku so he can kill his half brother Inuyasha without any interruptions. Now may you be so kindly to return my staff to me?" Jaken asked hoping to get his weapon back. "No." Keishou answered simply before hitting Jaken over the head with it yet again. _'If I'm right," _He thought,_ "Sesshoumaru may just want to help dad. Which is what dad was hoping for, but knowing them both neither would admit they'd ever want to help each other.'_

(AN: OH! WHO IS GOOD? You see, I typed this on Microsoft Word, and it says this is 4 pages! So ha! I have finally written morn than 3 pages! Excuse my glee, but I did well, did I not? Now you must all review and tell me how great my 4 PAGES are! Go now and review my lovely readers! )


	21. The Beginning of the End

Shadows from the Future

Chapter Twenty-one: The Beginning of the End

"SHOW YOURSELF! WHO ARE YOU!?" Sango demanded, the figure stepped into the light, it was Kohaku. The younger demon exterminator threw his weapon at Sango who was pushed out of the way by Miroku. "Sango…" Miroku asked timidly. Sango shook herself out of her shock, "I'm sorry Miroku. I know he's not really Kohaku… but… he's still my younger brother. And dead or alive I mustn't have him under Naraku's control any longer!" Miroku stared at her in disbelief, "Does that mean…" Sango nodded, "We'll have to remove the jewel shard in his back. It's our only hope of saving him." The couple dodged another attack from Kohaku. "Well, Miroku? Do you agree with my plan or not?" Miroku looked down at her, his eyes meeting hers. "No, I do not agree with your plan." They dodge an attack from the side, "And why not?!" she yelled. "I do not wish to take your brother's life when I can so easily purify his tainted soul." Miroku explained, "It is nothing to compare with Lady Kagome's purifying abilities for the jewel shard in his back, but it may hold him until we can see her and Inuyasha. Are you up to it?" Sango nodded. "Alright, you'll have to attack him and knock him unconscious. Then I will be able to purify his soul from Naraku's evil."

Kohaku threw his weapon at the duo; they were able to dodge the attack again. "We can't keep this up any longer, Sango." Miroku said. The boy rapidly pulled out a sword and charge towards Sango. She got her own sword out as well and fought him; she lifted her sword up against his and pushed him backwards a few feet. As he flew backwards, Kohaku threw his ax at the unsuspecting Sango. Miroku ran up, "WIND TUNNEL!" His attack changed the direction of his attack and his ax was thrown into the wall. Kohaku pulled at his chain trying to free it from the wall, no prevail. Sango jumped in front of her brother, "I'm sorry Kohaku, but I have no choice. It'll be better soon." She threw her Hiraikotsu at the young demon exterminator. Kohaku fell to the ground motionless. "Miroku," she called as she saw her boyfriend run to her side. "Do you think you'll be able to help him after he's been under control for this long?" Miroku pulled at his scrolls and smiled at her, "Only one way to find out."

Inuyasha and Kagome continued to walk the long corridor. Kagome looked up at her mate; they haven't talk much since Keishou told them that he and Arasoi were their pups. Inuyasha noticed her staring and look down at her, "What's wrong?" he asked. She smiled at him, "Nothing." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "You're the only person in the world who would smile her way to defeat the strongest demon in the world." Kagome shrugged, "Guess I'm just optimistic." They walked in silence for a few more minutes. "Kagome," Inuyasha said breaking the silence. "Yeah?" Inuyasha stopped walking and grabbed her hand and brought in to his chest. "I want you to promise me something. Promise me that if things get rough with Naraku you'll get out of there?" Kagome looked at his amber eyes in confusion. "Inuyasha, are you asking me to abandon you when you may need me most?" He held her hand tighter in his own, "Please Kagome. If anything was to ever happen to you I don't know what I'll do." "But Inuyasha-" "PLEASE KAGOME!" Kagome continued to look into his eyes. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him passionately. She slowly pulled away and rested her head on his chest, "I promise that I won't put myself in harms way." Inuyasha looked down at her his eyes shining brightly, "But you have to promise me something." "Oh yeah, what's that." Kagome lifted her head from his chest, "You have to promise me that you won't die in this battle. Or do something stupid." He smiled, his eyes showing his amusement. He lowered his head to her ear and whispered, "I promise." She felt him hold her hand tighter.

'_Please keep that promise to me Inuyasha.'_

Kagome felt her heart jump. "Kagome! What's the matter?" He let go of her hands and held her shoulders. "I-I sense jewels shards. They're a lot of them and they're all evil." Inuyasha hissed, "Naraku." He grabbed her hand and ran down the hall, "How close are they?" he demanded. "Very close. Like a yard away." Inuyasha ran faster along with Kagome until they found the wounded half demon. Naraku smirked, "Well well, what do we have here? Inuyasha and his mate hmm?" Inuyasha glared at him and noticed his abrasions. "What happened to you? It seems someone else hates you as much as I do." Inuyasha said mockingly. "It was that runt of yours, Arasoi." Naraku said bitterly. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm, "What did you do to her!" she demanded. Naraku smiled wickedly, "Controlling half breeds are almost too easy. You need to get them when they're at their weakest then they're like clay in your hands. You can do almost anything with them. You can make them murder hundreds of innocent human, destroy villages or, my favorite, play with their thoughts and emotions." Inuyasha smirked, "It seems she was too much for you and got away. I can smell Keishou on you as well. You put them against each other then huh? You need a new act, Naraku. The whole tampering with emotions bit is getting old." Naraku continued to smirk, "You are right, Inuyasha. Never the less, no matter how strong you are emotions always are someone's down fall, even if you are the high priestess Kikyo."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?" The evil hanyou smirked widened, "Her jealously of Kagome was the reason she was so easily manipulated to her own demise. I was the one who gave her the jewel fragment. She knew with the shard she would be able to kill that annoying mate of yours. Her death was part of her own stupidity from emotions." Inuyasha growled, "Shut up you bastard!" Naraku continued to smirk, "But I do need a new body, a stronger one then before. Whose flesh could I use to fix my wounds, maybe your mate's Inuyasha? Yes, her body would mend my wounds quite nicely." Inuyasha pulled the Tetsusaiga from its scabbard and stepped in front of Kagome, "Don't you touch a hair on her head, Naraku! Your battle is with me, leave her out of this." He charged at Naraku and slashed his chest. Naraku stumbled back and soon sent out his tentacles, which Inuyasha easily chopped to pieces. "You're gonna have to do better than that, Naraku!" Inuyasha jumped in the air, "WIND SCAR!" His glowing blade crashed down upon Naraku causing a huge explosion. Kagome covered her eyes as she felt the small room shake from the attack, once she was able to open her eyes she saw that the area around where Naraku once stood was now dust. "In… Inuyasha… is he…" she began before she saw Naraku's vine shot out from the dirt and quickly wrapped around her mate's limbs. "Damn…you" Inuyasha hissed. The vines tossed him in the air, then rapidly pulled him to the ground again and slammed him onto the earth. Kagome watched as a bloodier Naraku appeared from the debris and shot another vine towards Inuyasha throat. "INUYASHA!" she screamed in horror.

The vine was slashed into pieces.

Sesshoumaru had slashed Naraku's tentacle and freed Inuyasha from his grasp. "Sesshoumaru?" Kagome questioned in utter amazement. "SESSHOUMARU! WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU HERE? THIS IS NOT THE BEST TIME TO TRY TO GET MY SWORD! COME BACK WHEN I'M NOT TRYING TO KILL THE ULTIMATE EVIL!" Inuyasha yelled as he got to his feet. "Inuyasha, behave yourself! He just saved your life!" Kagome scolded from the sidelines. "You shut up over there!" Inuyasha screamed at his mate. "Don't tell me to shut up!" Kagome screamed back. "Don't make me come over there!" He yelled. "Inuyasha," The young hanyou stopped fighting with his mate and looked at his half brother. "I have come here to defeat Naraku because he is the nuisance that is keeping me from stealing the Tetsusaiga from you." Inuyasha smirked now turning his attention to Naraku, "Yeah, that and the fact that you can't wield it." Sesshoumaru also faced Naraku holding his own sword tight, "I do not attend to use the Tetsusaiga to kill you, half-breed, but that is aside the point. The point is we shall have to work together to defeat Naraku." Inuyasha snickered, "Do whatever you wish but stay out of my way. I'm killing Naraku myself. I don't need your help." Naraku smirked as he sent an attack at the brothers who flung it back at him. Sesshoumaru turned angrily at his brother, "Listen, don't be a fool! You cannot possibly defeat that thing alone. As much as I despise the idea of fighting along side you I will not give him the satisfactory of being the one to kill you. That will be my accomplishment and mine alone." Inuyasha growled in frustration, "Fine! We'll work together! But as soon as this is over I never wanna fight along side you again, no matter what the circumstances are!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Sesshoumaru nodded, "Agreed."

Naraku smirked and sent out another tentacle at the brothers. Sesshoumaru slashed it away while Inuyasha jumped into the air in an attempt to attack Naraku, he moved out of the way so the only thing Inuyasha hit was the jewel that hung from his neck. The chain snapped and the jewel flew threw the air. Kagome quickly caught the jewel that purified by instantly touching her fingers. "NO!" Naraku screamed he sent his tentacle out towards the school girl. "DON'T TOUCH HER DAMN IT!" Inuyasha yelled as he raced next to the limb and tried to slash it. Naraku notice this threw the vine into his stomach, tossing Inuyasha across the room. "KAGOME!" He screamed when Naraku wrapped his vine around his mate. Kagome trashed about in his grip trying to escape. "LET ME GO!" he screamed. "Never, you have nearly the whole jewel in your possession. The only shards missing must be from Kohaku and that wolf friend of yours. You also have the flesh that I can use to restore my body." Naraku faced the hanyou, "Now Inuyasha, suffer while watching your mate die!" His tentacles began to squeeze Kagome. "STOP IT!" Inuyasha darted for Naraku about to use the wind scar when a barrier pushed him back. "No…" he whispered, "This can be happening…" Kagome screamed in pain, _'I need to get the jewel to Inuyasha…'_ With all her might, Kagome pulled her arm out of Naraku's grip. "INUYASHA!" she called throwing the jewel towards him, he caught it with ease. He looked at the jewel dumbly for a moment before realizing why she had thrown it to him, _'What? That can't be the only way, can it?' _

(AN: Oh dear, I leave you in more suspense! Shoot, this fic is getting pretty long. This was the 21st chapter. I better end it soon before you all get bored and cranky! Okay, I will update if you REVIEW! I will not update if you don't. So REVIEW my darlings, you know you want to!)


	22. The Last Dance

Shadows from the Future

Chapter Twenty-two: Death of Our Hero

"INUYASHA!" Kagome called throwing the jewel towards him, he caught it with ease. Inuyasha looked at the jewel dumbly for a moment before realizing why she had thrown it to him, _'What? That can't be the only way, can it?' _Kagome screamed in pain again. "Inuyasha… what is wrong?" Naraku's red eyes saw the jewel and stopped his assault, "HOW…?" He looked down at the school girl who was doing her best at smiling up at the hanyou. "L-loser…" she hissed. Naraku violently threw Kagome against the wall and pinned her with his tentacles. "Inuyasha… you gave me the jewel or your mate DIES!" Naraku's vine twisted around like a drill towards Kagome heart. Inuyasha growled, "It's the only way… I'm sorry Kagome." He whispered gripping the jewel,

'_Please…' _he prayed to the precious stone,_ "grant me this one wish. Make me a full demon so I can save my Kagome.'_

The Shikon Jewel began to pulse and turn into a bright white.

"Alright! Two down one to go!" Kouga said as he jumped backwards towards Ayame. "Good, then we can finish up here and go inside with the others." She said. Kouga smirked, but he felt pulsing in his legs and arm. "What the…" he hissed before said body parts began to burn. "Ugh…" His legs gave in causing him to fall onto the ground bending over as if he was going to vomit. The final demon took this opportunity to attack him. "KOUGA!" Ayame yelled when she saw his predicament, she quickly kicked the demon away and ran to his aid. "Kouga! What happened? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. Kouga breathe heavily still holding onto his legs, he felt a powerful pulse rip through him. He let out an ear piercing scream as all three jewel shards were ripped from his legs and arm. The tiny pieces of glass flew into the castle.

Keishou quickly stood after hearing the scream, "Ah crap that was Kouga." He turned to Kilala, "Kilala, you'll need to watch over Arasoi. And you!" His attention switched to Jaken who seemed to be trying to tip toe away. He grabbed the small demon by his shirt, "AH! BUT WHAT HELP COULD I POSSIBLY BE!?" he screamed as he helplessly dangled in the air. Keishou's ears fell flat on his head in reaction to the shriek. He grabbed Jaken's beaklike mouth to keep him from screaming anymore. "None actually, I just don't trust you." He then leaped back to the courtyard to see a bloody Kouga and Ayame fighting for her life against a large snake demon. Keishou quickly threw Jaken to the ground and attacked the demon from behind, "CLAWS OF DEATH!" His claws ripped through the snake killing it instantly. "For crying out loud, I leave you two alone for no more than five minutes and this is what I see!" Ayame gave the boy a stare that would make even the strongest demon squirm. He gulped and decided to change his attention to Kouga who was now on the ground panting with three holes in his body. "What happened to him?" he asked kneeling down to the ground. "The shards literally flew out of him, for no reason at all." Keishou's eye's widened in realization, "Someone got the jewel and summoned the shards to it."

Miroku's spell seemed to be working on the young boy. Sango had grabbed the boy's hand and held it throughout the entire processes. The young monk felt the demon aura leave from the boy's body, _'If Miroku can keep this up for a little while longer we can finally save Kohaku.'_ Sango thought happily. Kohaku began to stir and his brown eyes slowly opened half way. He saw Sango and smiled, "S…Sango…" he said before his eye's flashed open. A purple glow seemed to be coming from his chest. "Kohaku!" Sango yelled holding his hand tighter. The shard's glow darken until the small glass burst from the boy's chest and flew out of the room.

Inuyasha saw the shards fly into the jewel and within a matter of seconds he held the entire Sacred Jewel in his hand. Its white aura surrounded him. Inuyasha felt an intense burning in his joints. He felt his fangs grow and his began to blood boil. He howled as the white aura around him subsided until there was nothing. The jewel was now completely colorless but glowed brightly before becoming a white aura itself and flying towards Kagome, it settled inside the girl's chest. Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha, she gasped in astonishment when she saw what the jewel. Below Inuyasha's eyes were two purple strips. His fangs were keen along with his claws. His eyes were sharper looking, giving him a new look a maturity but his face still held most of his pervious boyish looks. Kagome felt that Inuyasha's strength had skyrocketed with his new transformation but she wasn't sure if he would remember her or anything else.

Naraku trembled then laughed, "I SEE! SO YOU PICKED POWER OVER YOUR MATE'S LIFE, EH? VERY WELL THEN!" Naraku was about to stab his vine into Kagome chest, before Inuyasha appeared in front of him. The now full demon thrust his claws into Naraku, and then threw him across the room where Sesshoumaru stood and poisoned him with his own claws. Kagome felt Inuyasha pick her up to her feet and hold her tight. "Kagome…" he whispered softly burying his nose in her hair, inhaling her intoxicating scent. Kagome was shocked that his voice hadn't changed, it wasn't the deep voice he had when his demon blood took over. It was the same voice he had when he was a hanyou. "I'm sorry." Kagome looked up to him, "Don't be," she said. "It was the only way. I still love you and no matter what form you take, that will never change, Inuyasha." Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her. She was disappointed when he pulled back, "I need you to leave here. I can't have him attacking you again. I won't let him kill you." Kagome nodded sadly. "How can I leave?" Sesshoumaru pointed down the hall, "Keep going down the hall, there shall be a door that leads to the courtyard." Kagome nodded her thanks to Sesshoumaru and looked up at Inuyasha, "Remember your promise to me, Inuyasha." He smiled, kissed her forehead and nodded. She then ran down the hall as Naraku got himself up.

"You lowlife hybrid! You used the jewel to become a full-demon!" Naraku yelled. "I WILL KILL YOU! ONCE AND FOR ALL!" He charged towards the brothers. Inuyasha took Tetsusaiga and attacked the charging hanyou. "That was for Sango and her brother!" Naraku hit the floor and Inuyasha jumped into the air and attack him again with the mighty fang. "That was for Miroku and his wind tunnel!" The villain screamed in pain as Inuyasha slashed his remaining arm off. "That was for Kikyo's death." Naraku agonizing screams filled the room, causing him to smirk, "And this," Inuyasha took his sword and along with Sesshoumaru charged and attacked Naraku. "Is because I hate you." Finally, after years of fighting, Naraku was slaughtered. The castle erupted in a huge explosion of wind.

Everyone was thrown into the courtyard. Keishou was the last to awake. He saw Miroku comforting Sango by Kohaku's body. The monk's face showed how grateful he was to have his cruse lifted, but how much pain he felt for Sango. He saw Ayame helping Kouga up. Jaken was running away from the scene. And last of all, he saw his parents from the past holding hands while looking around at the remains of the castle. Inuyasha felt Kagome lightly swing her arm making both her hand and his swung back and forth, "I feel so bad for Sango." He heard her say. "I know, but if you think about it. Maybe he's better off dead than walking around the living knowing the only thing keeping him alive is a small piece of glass in his back." Kagome sighed, "Speaking of shards, what happened to the jewel once it was completed, Inuyasha? I felt something go inside my chest but I don't know what it was." Inuyasha looked at the ground, "It vanished inside you." The girl placed a hand on her chest, "What do you mean, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha's eyes were hidden under his sliver bangs. "It was always part of your soul and once I used the jewel it returned to your body." Kagome took his chin and raised it up to her eye level, "You mean… it was purified?" The dog demon nodded. "Probably. I mean, I wish to become full demon to save you. The jewel was created by a human fighting a demon, so a demon using the jewel to save a human must have purified it." Kagome smiled, "I broke it. You fixed it."

Inuyasha smiled as well leaning in to kiss her, before his eyes darted open and he pulled back. He swung Kagome around and held her close to him; he felt a sharp pain at the base of his spine. Inuyasha slowly looked around to see a crumbling figure of Naraku and the vine that stabbed him. "If I die, Inuyasha," He hissed, "You shall die with me…" With that, the figure crumbled into nothing but dust. Inuyasha fell to his knees, the pain was too much. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried getting everyone's attention. "The bastard… He poisoned me." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome sat on her knees and held him close to her, "Don't… you promised me you wouldn't." Inuyasha buried his head in her chest, "I'm sorry." He smelt her tears, "You… better not… wrench." He warned. "If I'm gonna die here… I aint gonna leave seeing you cry." Kagome held him closer, "Inuyasha…" she whispered. "How can this be happening?"

Sesshoumaru walked towards the scene. "I see Inuyasha's full demon form was still defeated." Miroku turned to the demon, "Even in his final moments you have to insult him! I cannot believe how heartless you can be!" Sesshoumaru seemed to have not heard the monk or he simply did not care for his word. He unleashed the Tensaiga and swiped it against the air. A long wave of purple light swept across the battle filed. Keishou felt the deep gash in his face heal. Sango, Miroku and Kagome felt the cuts and bruise began to heal, along with Ayame. Kouga felt the holes in his body begin to quickly heal. Kohaku began to breathe again and Sango felt his heart beat. Kagome felt Inuyasha stir from in her hold, "Inuyasha…" she gasped when she saw the full demon sit up. His sharp amber eyes were wide with astonishment. He turned to his older brother and asked simply, "Why?" Sesshoumaru returned the sword to its scabbard, "I told you before; I will not give Naraku the satisfactory of being the one to kill you. That will be my battle. The fact the other mortals were healed as well was just because they were in the range." He turned around and walked away with Jaken running behind him.

(AN: I was sitting here for a good 20 minutes deciding whether or not I should leave you and let you think Inuyasha was going to die. Then I thought, 'Well, they have been nice to me this whole time, and ending it here would make the chapter rather short. Also they may come and attack me while I sleep.' So, I thought it'd be in everyone's best interest if I ended it where I did. Now you must all review so you can get your finishing chapter. There's only going to be one more chapter left. So review or else you will not know how this rather long fanfic ends. REVIEW NOW!!!)


	23. One Last Goodbye

Shadows from the Future

Chapter Twenty-Three: Once Last Goodbye

Keishou and Arasoi had said their final farewells to Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Shippo and Kaede. Kagome and Inuyasha had followed them to the bone eaters well so they could make sure they were alright this time. Arasoi was once again setting up the well to her own time. To be honest, she was still upset about the fact of being under Naraku's control, attacking her brother, and missing the final battle. However, she understood that it wasn't her fault and she was glad everything worked out for the best.

She felt a slight prick on her neck. "Are you done yet?" Keishou asked. She ignored him and continued to work. Then she felt it again, "How 'bout now?" he asked poking her again and again until Arasoi grabbed the stick from him and hit him over the head with it yelling "NO!!" Then calmly sitting down and continuing her enchantment on the old well. Inuyasha laughed at the scene and Kagome elbowed him in the stomach, "Stop encouraging them!" She scolded. Kagome looked down at Keishou, "So how long does this usually take, Keishou?" The boy shrugged. "She should be almost done, right Arasoi?" Arasoi sent a small lightening ball at her brother, who easily dodged it yelling, "STOP TRYING TO KILL ME YOU PHYSCO! THAT'S THE LAST TIME I SAVE YOU!" Arasoi ignored him and turned to her future mother, "I'll be done in a minute. That is if someone would be patient." Keishou sighed and sat on the grass, bored. Kagome looked at him, "You're worse than your father." Inuyasha scowled and grumbled, "I do not do that." Arasoi stood up wiping the grass from her skirt. "All finished!" Keishou leap to his feet.

Kagome gave both pups a hug, "Now, you two better be careful." Keishou smiled, "We will." Inuyasha crossed his arms, "Feh…" He was then surprised when both kids hugged him, "We'll miss you." Arasoi said as she and her brother pulled away. Keishou was already on the lip of the well when Arasoi gasped and yelled, "HOLD IT!" The hanyou fell backwards with a loud yelp. '_Must… restrain from… killing… sister…' _Keishou thought between deep breaths as he lied on the grass. Arasoi push a strand of silver hair out of her eyes as she searched in her bag until she found a spell scroll. She looked up and faced her future parents, "This is a spell that will erase your memory of us. I don't know how the future may change if you know about us yet, so this may be the safest way to make sure the time line isn't permanently destroyed." Keishou sat up against the well, "Why…in the hell… DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD THAT EARILER??!" Arasoi shot him the death look that made the boy quickly close his mouth and sit in silence. Arasoi turned her attention to Inuyasha and Kagome, "I'm sorry, but it's the only way." Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, we understand. Will it affect only us or everyone you encountered with?" Arasoi thought for a moment, "It affects everyone." She walked to the well, "Keishou, you go in first. I'll thread the spell into one of my arrow. Once my arrows hit a target the spell will commence." Kagome nodded, "All right."

Keishou stood up, gave Inuyasha and Kagome one final wave and jumped in. Arasoi got her arrow ready and stood on the lip of the well, "Ready?" she asked. The couple smiled and nodded. The girl leaned back into the well and shot the arrow. She fell into the purple abyss as the arrow hit a tree beginning the spell.

* * *

Arasoi landed at the bottom of the well where she saw her brother climbing up the ladder. "Wait for me!" She cried climbing the ladder as well. She saw Keishou stop dead in his tracts once he reached the rim. "What's the matter?" She asked. When he didn't answer she decided to go up and find out for herself. When she reached the top Keishou turned her around so fast she was sure she would get whiplash. Though her thought were momentarily stopped when she saw why he had stopped. There sat her parents, her real parents. Her father sat on the summer grass with his arms around her mother's waist. They really did it. They saved their mother. She sat there smiling the sweet smile only a mother could manage. Inuyasha laughed at their shocked faces, "What? Are you just gonna sit there like idiots or are you gonna give us a hug?" Keishou and Arasoi blotted to their parent's arms immediately talking about their adventure. "And then Keishou got hurt and was out for three days! And then Naraku held me captive in his castle but Keishou saved me!" Keishou nodded, "And I beat up Kouga! And the bee demons! And a snake demon!" Kagome smile widen as she held her children tighter, "I missed you two so much." She said. "We missed you too!" They said in unison hugging their mother tighter, happy to finally be home.

* * *

It was a year after the evil half demon Naraku was defeated. Shikon Jewel was finally completed and purified by Inuyasha's wish to save Kagome. The jewel once again rested within Kagome's soul. Kohaku's life was restored by Sesshoumaru healing sword, the Tensaiga. Miroku and Sango were now married and Sango was five months pregnant with their first child. Kagome had agreed to live in the Feudal Era only if they were to live near the bone eater's well so she could visit her family whenever she pleased. Miroku had wed Inuyasha and Kagome so they were married in both demons eyes and humans. Shippo lived with Inuyasha and Kagome since they were the closest thing he had to parents, which the couple did not mind at all. Kohaku was training to become a traveling demon exterminator and from what everyone heard from Sango he was doing quite well. Kouga and Ayame had recently had their first litter of pups which contained two boys and one girl.

Everything thing seemed to be perfect for the now full dog demon. Inuyasha leaned against the sturdy trunk of his favorite tree. It over viewed his hut along with the village he and his friends lived in. He had no regrets in turning full demon, if he didn't none of the wonderful things could have happened. His nose suddenly filled with his mates scent and his ears with her voice. "INUYASHA!" she called up the tree. He jumped down to the forest floor, planted a kiss on her warm rosy lips, picked her up and jumped back into the tree having her sit on his lap. Kagome was quite used to this by now. She rested against his chest as he wrapped his arms protectively around her now large abdomen, yes Kagome was also pregnant. Seven months pregnant to be exact. Kagome sighed contently, she knew that their pup would be taunted, but Inuyasha and she had a solution to that. Or at least Inuyasha did, "I'll kick the crap outta anyone who even looks at the kid the wrong way. No pup of mine is going though what I did." Kagome rolled her eyes at her husband's attitude, but couldn't help but agree with him on the subject.

Kagome placed her hands on top of her husbands, "What are you thinking about?" she asked looking up into his amber eyes. He smiled at his wife, "Everything." Kagome reached up and pet one of his white ears, "That's a lot of work." Inuyasha buried his face in her hair mumbling something that Kagome couldn't hear, "What did you say?" she asked. Inuyasha raised his head smiling, "I said I love you, Kagome." Kagome smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "I love you too, Inuyasha."

The End

(AN: I think I'm going to cry. This was my last chapter! I've been writing this fanfic for five months and I can't believe it's over. I just have to say that I thank Inu/Kag4eva, OniyuriGaaru, AA1, FireCat13 for reviewing every chapter! And thanks to everyone else who reviewed and I didn't put here, it was you guys that really kept me going! If you have any ideas for another fanfic I could write tell me in a review and I'll try to create something with my twisted little mind! Please review and tell me how I did please. Even though it's over I'll still love hear from you guys. Also, today's my birthday and a review will be a great present! Well, until next time, the monkey is out!)


End file.
